Queen Tails, Reina de Camelot
by joya blanca
Summary: Tails esta feliz (y a la vez de nervioso) va a casarce con el amor de su vida..Lo que no sospecha es un "secretito" que su futuro esposo no le a contado. Lo que no sospecha es que sonic. Es arthur...King Sonic, el rey de camelot, lo que lo convierta a el en...ya saben. (King Sonic x Tails) (sontials) (sonia x Storn)
1. Capitulo1:Recordando a Nuestro Rey

Queen Tails, Reina de Camelot

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Tampoco la historia de Arturo Pendragón ni el juego Sonic and the Black Knigh

(Ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

* * *

Capítulo 1 Recordando a nuestro Rey

En el balcón de un castillo de un mundo que para muchos es de cuentos, un mito, una leyenda…El reino de Camelot…El mundo de Camelot

-¿Dónde estarás Milord?

Una bella chica humana de cabello burdeo miraba el cielo estrellado... Su apellido era un misterio, sus padres también pero todos la conocían por un solo nombre….Era Merlina the Wizard, nieta del legendario Merlín, maestro de la magia….Hace años que no ve a su rey…

-me pregunto…. ¿cuándo volverá?

* * *

Recordando lo sucedido, siente remordimientos por sus acciones, su antiguo modo de pensar….

"… _Hace mucho, cuando ella era tan solo una aprendiz, la talentosa asistente de Merlín, su abuelo profetizo que un rey perfecto de nombre Arturo, quien sería conocido como "King Arthur", el llevaría a su reino a un era de prosperidad y paz pero al morir, Camelot morirá con el…_

 _Esto aterro a la joven maga….entonces ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo lograr la paz eterna?...Su sabio consanguíneo ante sus dudas, solo le decía que "tiene que ser lo que tiene que ser". A pesar de que admiraba/amaba muchísimo a su adorado maestro, estas palabras no satisfacían las dudas de la joven asistente de mago._

 _Ella necesitaba respuestas…Al ver que el tan amado rey no llegaría nunca, Merlín término perdiendo la fe, decidió usar la magia para solucionar su problema..._

 _Con ayuda de su tan apreciada, mientras ella creaba una "ilusión mágica" un ser nacido por la magia, el unió a Rey Uther Pendragon y Lady Igraine para que puedan "procrear" y ser "padres adoptivos" de la "ilusión mágica"…en la mítica isla de Ávalon nació….Lo llamaron Arturo... Arthur Pendragon… "The Black Knight" (El Caballero Negro)...Merlín estuvo satisfecho..._

 _Arturo creció hasta convertirse en joven fuerte, valiente, tenaz, de corazón noble, amable además de justo, también sincero….Este encontró la espada parlante "Caliburn "incrustada en la piedra, logrando sacarla por su bondad y nobleza...convirtiéndose en rey….El formo para ayudarlo a mantener la paz de su reino a los "Knights of the Round Table" (o los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda) , los nobles, valientes y tenaces caballeros de todo el mundo: Su sobrino ," el caballero del lago" ," el Caballero Supremo" , esposo de Nimue(Contraparte de Amy Rose) "the Lady of the Lake "(dama del lago) el gran Sir Lancelot (contraparte de Shadow the hedgehog)_

 _También llamo a su otro sobrino, "el caballero del sol" el amable y sensato Sir Gawain (contraparte de Knukcles the Echidna )….Los hijos del Rey Pellinore….La Lady tan noble como fuerte, "el caballero del grial" Sir Percival (Contraparte de Blaze the Cat) y su hermano "El Caballero más Veloz" , fuerte y temperamento ardiente (arrogante) Sir Lamorak (contraparte de Jet The Hawk)_

 _Terminando con el Hijo de Sir Lancelot y Elaine de Carbonek, nieto del Rey Pelles y Sobrino Nieto de Arthur: "Caballero de Plata", el "Caballero del Santo Grial" el psíquico Sir Galahad (contraparte de Silver the hedgehog)_

 _La razón de que Sir Lancelot se vea tan solo un año mayor que su hijo, es por el hechizo de la nieta de Merlin, juventud eterna para todos…..Junto con sus leales caballeros, King Arthur reino en paz y armonía…_

 _Venciendo a los enemigos que amenazaban su reino, su malvada hermanastra materna Morgana e incluso logro vencer al destino, venciendo a su hijo ilegitimo Sir Mordred sin morir en el intento._

 _Llorando la muerte de su amada ginebra la llamada "cetro de la corte" alabada por su inteligencia, afabilidad y gentileza (contraparte de María Robotnik) quien le fue infiel con," el caballero del lago", Traición que perdono, ya que su bondad no le permitía odiar a un amigo tan leal…Y de haberse cumplido el trágico vaticinio de su muerte en manos del vil Mordred, el noble rey descansaría al lado de su reina en su natal Ávalon…._

 _De este modo, durante eones, la paz, prosperidad y amor reino sin cesar bajo la atenta mirada de Arthur._

* * *

 _Fue hasta que un día fatídico llego…._

 _Un día el joven Rey de Camelot rompió su espada, el sabio merlín lo condujo a su rey a Deep Woods, ahí La dama del lago le revelo que su espada parlanchina era una de las piezas de una espada mejor (Sacred Swords o espadas sagradas) Junto a la "La Espada del Grial" Laevatein (Sir Percival). "Las Espadas del Sol", las hachas Galatine (Sir Gawain) y "La Espada del Lago" Arondight (Sir lancelot)…La espada del "caballero del santo grial", la daga Ballistra Arrowhead, era la única que no era parte de la poderosa espada..._

 _La eriza rosada uniendo las sacred Swords, le entrego la vaina de la antigua "Excalibur" por demostrar que es digno de ejercerla por su caballerosidad y virtud. ….Pero el resultado no fue el que esperaban…_

 _El ahora inmortal rey, fue corrompido…."Excalibur"…se convirtió en " Deathcalibur"…Arthur Maligno, corrupto….Hambriento de poder… Hundió a su reino en una era eterna de violencia, horror y terror…de turbulencia y odio .Al ver esto Los caballeros de la mesa redonda, continuaron siendo leales a su rey… continuaron obedeciéndolo….creyendo aun en el…Ya que no necesitaba las piezas, el rey devolvió sus armas a sus leales súbditos..._

 _Merlin horrorizado trato de detener a King Arthur, muriendo por su "error"…Merlina paso eones lamentando aquel horripilante día en que él tuvo la vaina..._

* * *

 _Intentando repara su error, la maga cabellos Burdeos trato de robarla la vaina, solo para terminar siendo perseguida por el cruel rey y los demonios nombrados "Caballeros del Underworld"….La Hechicera en su desesperación invoco "caballero valiente, veloz como el viento"….Esperanzada miro al cielo, esperando a su salvador, el valiente caballero que la salvaría de una muerte segura..._

 _Pero en lugar de caer un caballero de armadura brillante…_

 _Del ciclón mágico, callo un erizo azul de ojos verdes, comiendo un extraño alimento (al cual, después él le diría que es un hot dog con chili)….Al verlo el pánico de the Wizard creció…. ¡¿Esto no podía estar pasando?!¡En el nombre de Merlín! ¡Pedí al cielo un héroe, y me manda un bufón!_

 _Los mágicos ojos verdes de la hechicera se abrieron como platos, sin comprender ¿Cómo?...Sumida en su gran asombró, vio como "bufón" derrotaba sin dificultades a los seres demonios que la perseguían….El "bufón" sin temor se enfrentó a King Arthur, quitándole en la batalla la espada Caliburn…Al hacerlo Deathcalibur, quedo como una espada autónoma…La copia maligna de la pura Excalibur.._

 _La nieta de Merlín (aun creyendo en su rey) convoco un tanto a ella como al "bufón" por un ciclón mágico para teletransportarse a la orilla del Misty Lake…_

 _Ella le explico que a quien se hacía llamar" Sonic the hedgehog" los pesares de su pueblo, este asombrado por tal relato decidió ayudar….Ya que ella no podía acompañarlo le dijo:" que como Asistente real, llamaría atención indeseada"….Con esas palabras, dejo al "caballero del viento" con la eriza hechicera Nimue..._

 _Con el paso de los días, The Wizard escondida escucho que el hijo de Uther Pendragon y Lady Igraine, ordeno sus leales caballeros de la mesa redonda, que asesinaran al erizo que lo ha ofendido._

 _También escucho que Sonic (con entrenamiento de Caliburn, quien lo apodo ""El erizo picaruelo".) venció 1 a 1, de los poderosos caballeros leyendarios….Obteniendo sus espadas…Cuando la propia perdió filo, el mejor herrero del reino de Camelot: Blacksmith (contraparte de Tails) bajo las órdenes de la dama del lago, se la afilo sin cobrar…_

* * *

 _Contra todo pronóstico, dentro de su propio castillo…..El azul veloz, enfrento al temible rey…..Usando las espadas sagradas, el oji verde fue cubierto con una armadura dorada (a excepción de la cola) refiriéndose a sí mismo como "Excalibur Sonic", gracias a que ellas sintieron su deseo de "jamás rendirse"…..Logrando vencer ante el espanto de los súbditos de Arthur…_

 _En medio de la real batalla, la bruja prosiguió a concretar su verdadero plan: En lugar de quitarle la vaina para derrotar a su rey y reincorporar la paz…La obtuvo para sí misma….Convirtiéndose en Dark Queen….La ahora reina de Camelot, esperando que los mejores caballeros reales la ayudaran a vencer a Sir Sonic, les devolvió las respectivas espadas…pero no…_

 _La entrometida eriza revelo que King Arthur no era "el verdadero Arturo"….impactados de enterarse de que todos estos años han servido "al falso rey Arturo" decidieron unirse en contra de la malvada bruja quien ahora portaba Deathcalibur…_

* * *

 _Después de su derrota, Merlina vuelve a la normalidad, pero sigue lamentándose del destino de su mundo. En eso, Sonic le entrega una flor y la consuela, proclamando la sabiduría anárquica que, si bien cada mundo tiene que llegar a su fin, sólo tienen que vivir sus vidas al máximo hasta que llegue ese día….Con esas palabras, el príncipe azul, se marchó a su mundo…_

 _Al final, Caliburn revelo que él es quien decide quién recibe la corona y será el rey. Los Caballeros Reales se sorprenden al darse cuenta de que el mismo Sonic era el verdadero Rey Arturo o King Arthur… todo el tiempo… Asombrados por tal revelación, mientras entraba al portal, los caballeros se hincaron jurando lealtad eterna a su verdadero soberano…."_

* * *

-y de eso han pasado ya… (Baja la mirada con tristeza)...tanto tiempo.

Sintiendo el viento en sus mejillas, la asistente real desvió su mirada de las estrellas destellantes para ver su mano, su piel continuaba tersa…. ¿por cuánto tiempo?...Ahora que ya no vivían un… ¿Cómo lo llamo su King Sonic?...ah, ahora recordaba…."un eterno mundo aburrido"….La paz no estaba asegurada….Sin embargo junto con los leales caballeros de Camelot, ha logrado gobernar este reino esperando a que su rey regrese…..¿Dónde estará su Lord?, ¿estará bien?, ¿seguirá vivo?..

Sacudiendo la cabeza, molesta consigo misma….La Dama del báculo, se auto reprendió...

-No debes pensar en tonterías Merlina…es el verdadero rey….él es invencible e inmortal…..donde sea que este, él estaba sano.

* * *

Con los brazos cruzados, un erizo negro con rojo escuchaba detrás de una pared con cara de pocos amigos junto con sus ojos cerrados pensativo, él no tenía poderes psíquicos, no los necesitaba…Las dudas de la descendiente de Merlín, eran las mismas de todos en el castillo...

¿Dónde está su Rey?...Lo ha buscado por tanto tiempo, por tantos lugares e incluso en los que la gente común de su reino desconoce que existen en el incluyendo extrañas dimensiones que ya ha perdido la cuenta…Juro en nombre de su espada que lo encontraría, sin importar el costo….Se sentía un fracasado...

-¡basta, el caballero definitivo no puede tener pensamientos tan banales!

Golpeando su puño enguantado en metal contra la pared de piedra, su lord estaba en alguna parte y él lo encontraría… ¡AUNQUE TUVIERA QUE BAJAR AL MISMISMO INFIERNO PARA RESCATARLO!

* * *

Sin delicadeza, paso entre la gata blanca/morado y el erizo albino.

-Esta noche tu padre este más serio de lo acostumbrado.

Ante el comentario de la gata caballero Tsundre, el erizo serio…

-Son los pensamientos los que abruman a mi padre, Sir Percival…pensamientos que…. ¿he?

La atención del caballero plateado se dirigió a una polilla que volaba cerca de una antorcha, mirándola confundido...

-¡SIR GALAHAD!

-¿He?...perdone… (Avergonzado, se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza)…la polilla me distrajo.

-¡¿la polilla lo distrajo?!...¡agh!... ¡en el nombre del Rey Arturo!

Sir Percival ofuscada se llevó una mano a la cara, la fría gata no entendía del todo ¿Cómo este erizo termino convirtiéndose en caballero? …..Han pasado millardos de eones y aún no ha encontrado la respuesta….Si debía admitir algo, era que es un gran amigo y jamás la ha decepcionado en batalla (en el día a día…mmmm…eso está en veremos)


	2. Capitulo 2:¡¿de verdad es nuestra futura

Capítulo 2 ¡¿de verdad es nuestra futura reina?!

En otro lugar…

-dama del lago, pido audiencia contigo.

De la profundidad de las aguas cristalinas, una eriza rosada en delicado vestido celeste…Emergió de las agua...

-Sir Lancelot…tantas lunas han pasado desde nuestro último encuentro.

-Mi trabajo como caballero me ha mantenido ocupado, Miladi.

-aja.

La viva imagen de la princesa del reino Rose, caminando sobre las aguas llego hasta su marido.

-Veo en tu alma, que esta no es una visita marital.

-Así es Mi lady, lady Nimue…Necesito de tu ayuda, necesito que seas una esposa fiel y me ayudes a encontrar finalmente a nuestro rey.

La dama del lago miro pensativa a su esposo….

* * *

Mientras Tanto, en una dimensión paralela...

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hora es?

Agotado, levantando la cabeza de unos planos, Miles Prower alias "tails", observo con desgano la hora…El momentito que se había tomado para hacer unos "ajustes" ha tornado 2….se convirtieron en horas…

-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA…!... ¡QUE TARDE ES!

Chocando con todo lo tirado en el suelo (tails usualmente es más ordenado pero esa noche, se concentró tanto en su preciado avión que ignoro el resto del mundo)…Con el corazón en la boca, vio la alarma de su reloj/tele comunicador sonando el tema" Anywhere" ("Cualquier Lugar") de Evanescence….Advirtiéndole lo que ya suponía…

* * *

El rubio no elegido esa canción al azar, no….Hace 5 meses atrás, esa fue la canción que sonaba en el Rogue Club cuando después de un desafinado karaoque entre él y Cream the Rabbit, sorpresiva mente Sonic, rodeado de sus amigos se hinco ante él, mostrándole un precioso anillo de plata que Manic (hermano de sonic) le paso a escondida con un guiño…"esto es lo más odioso que he tenido que hacer, pero lo hare…ejem…Tails…"

-¡MI BODA CON SONICCCCCC!... ¡¿Cómo PUDE OLVIDARLO?!...WHAAAAAAAA.

7 de Noviembre era una fecha taaaaaaaannn lejana, que daba la impresión que jamás llegaría…

Ok…OK…OK…RESPIRA PROWER….No es tan fatal…..solo tienes…. ¡1 puta hora!...ok, debes bañarte, peinarte, ponerte colonia y el carísimo… ¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS DEJO EL TRAJE QUE LA MADRE de sonic le comproooooooo?!...¡Oh dios!...No estaba seguro que si en el reino de Mobius, existiera la pena capital pero segurísimo que si la Reina Aleena y Sonia (hermana de Sonic) se llegaban a enterar ¡LO MATABAN!...El oji azul estuvo feliz cuando la familia de the hedgehog no se inmuto por su relación, ahora deseaba que se hubieran opuesto para que…¡AHORA NO ESTARIA en esta dificultad!

-¡genial tails!... ¡tú cuñada y tu suegra se matan buscando el traje perfecto y tú lo pierdes!

Por suerte que sus amigos fueron los que se encargaron de organizar la boda, si no ahora sus nervios estarían más despedazados de lo que ya están…Desesperado/ a punto del infarto, busco hasta el fondo de su guarda ropa….

TOK …TOK...TOK…TOK…TOK….

* * *

¡CARAJO!... ¡VISITAS EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!...Debe ser Manic pidiéndole dinero, desde que se comprometió con el héroe de todo Mobius, "pateador profesional de traseros villanos"….el erizo verde no para de pedir dinero "prestado"...

Corriendo fue a abrir la puerta de entrada de golpe...

-wow….. ¡Mira esa ojeras!...no viste un alce bizco cierto… ¡DIME QUE NO!

Sticks the Badger(tejon) alterada no paraba de sacudir al mecánico que gracias a las genética tenía un estomago fuerte, sino vomitaba las 3 galletas que por el apuro, desayuno…

-...llegaras hecho un sopa pero el titi místico te quitara la maldición, ¡VAMOS!

-Sticks….y…yo…n….

 _-cálmate mi vida…_

* * *

Una enguantada mano se pose sobre la chica salvaje, era la de Amy Rose…Desde que ella acepto que su "sonikku" no le correspondía, comenzó a explorar otras "categorías"….El camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a esa conclusión, estuvo lleno de golpes de maso para el mecánico de los Freedom Fighters.(luchadores por la libertad)…

-…cariño ¿ves a algún alce por este lugar?

La chica naranja/marrón miro con cuidado el ambiente, ningún alce a la vista...

-creo que no.

La dama de la jungla soltó al oji azul "que acaba de agitar con entusiasmo", la chica del vestido rojo con mirada astuta….

-pussss…adivino ¿olvidaste la fecha?

¿Para qué negarlo?...Con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, le contesto...

-Lo sabía…pero ser alguien tan listo, cuando no se trata de ciencia o metales tu cabeza se va por el drenaje. Suerte que Sonia me termino mandando el traje a mí.

* * *

Con un dulce sonrisa, le mostro el costoso traje blanco de seda entre sus manos, llevándose una mano al pecho suspirando aliviado….Una tensión menos...

-¡Que alivio!

-Eso no es nada, mi chica…

La tejón coqueta le guiño un ojo a la eriza, esta se sonrojo...

-…..también trajo refuerzos….. ¡YA PUEDEN VENIIIIIRRR!

Al lado de ella, llegaron Rogue The Bat , la equidna rosada Julie-Su (novia de Knuckles ) y la ex de Tails , la zorra rubia: Zooey…..Rose se puso en medio de ellas, como un general de ejército.

-De acuerdo chicas, tenemos 1 hora para dejarlo decente antes que el novio impulsivo, destroce la capilla…Esperemos que Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Manic, Jet y Chris no deban noquearlo.

Prower soltó una risita de nervios, amaba mucho a su Sonic….Una cosa era amarlo y otra era ser consciente de lo que pasa cuando se altera mucho….Antes de poder siquiera pensar en llamar a su prometido, el ejército de chicas lo agarro empujándolo hacia su habitación…

Tails estaba nervioso y a la vez de feliz….En una hora estaría casado con el arrogante, vanidoso y presumido e impulsivo erizo veloz de sus sueños, a quien conocía de pies a cabeza…

A quien sabía todos sus secretos….

O eso pensaba….

Sonic "Maurice" the hedgehog, se le había olvidado contarle un detallito a su futuro esposo…

Olvido mencionarle que él era el Rey de Camelot, el King Arthur…ejem…el King Sonic….

* * *

Regresando al Mundo Camelot..

Los ojos rojos del caballero perfecto estaban a punto de salir de sus orbitas, ante la imagen que su esposa le mostraba en el agua...

-¡¿ESTAS SEGURA QUE...¡IMPOSIBLE!, ¡EL NO PUEDE…

-pero lo es…

-¡PERO EL….

La ex guardiana de excalibur, levanto una ceja junto con ponerse las manos en las caderas, con mirada decidida...

-te recuerdo, milord…que dijiste lo mismo de nuestro Sir Sonic, caballero del viento….y acaso… ¿debo recordarle como termino aquella historia mmmmm.

El erizo de sangre real, dio un suspiro de resignación…Las sorpresas inesperadas no eran lo suyo.

-odio repetir las cosas…hm…..sin embargo hare una excepción…dama del lago, ¿estas segura que ese chico que se parece al fallecido…..Blacksmith….

Blacksmith…el gran herero muerto de Tuberculosis hace 3 años, siendo reemplazado por su esposa, la herrera golondrina morada Purplesmith (contraparte de Wave the Swallow)….prefería no recordarlo…

-estas segura que….

 _-¿Qué si está segura?... ¡¿estas sordo o eres idiota?!..._

* * *

Caliburn , quien se encontraba bajo el cuidado de la hechicera de vestido medieval celeste, contesto en su lugar…..Tal vez no se notaba por su visera, pero por la mirada asesina del caballero del lago, ganas no le faltaban de que está molesta arma parlante fuera humano para acabarlo con sus propias manos…

-…ese chico es la verdadera Queen Ginebra….La esposa del King Arthur, no aquella rubia tonta de la que te enamoraste y por poco por su muerte te volviste monje.

Otro recuerdo que el sobrino del "falso Arturo" prefería olvidar...

Tails no lo sabía….

Pero dentro de una hora…..Sin sospecharlo, contra todo pronóstico se convertiría (y para su gran incomodidad) en la reina de Camelot.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Boda de Sonic y Tails

Capítulo 3: La Boda de Sonic y Tails. Parte 1

Antes de poder salir de su casa en Green Hill , South Island a la capilla en ciudad Station Square…El zorro oji azul, tenía una prueba de fuego que pasar primero…

En sentado en la cama de su habitación, tenía a sus damas de honor ocupadas en su perfil: Rogue, Julie-Su, Zooey y Sticks no concordaban sobre ¿Qué echarle en el rostro a Prower?..

-es muy lindo, no debemos opacar su belleza natural. Tal vez una rociada de perfume y…

-No digas tonteras Julie-Su, necesita un poco de….

-no….no…estas equivocada Zooney…..pónganle un poco….

-ya chicas, lo que necesita es un toque de…

-vah, alto ahí rogué….yo vengo de la jungla y ahí sé que lo que sirve es…

-¡pamplinas! ,¡no le pongas tanto sticks!..Eso, menos es mejor…

* * *

El pobre zorro se sentía un maniquí de pruebas para peluqueras/maquillistas amateur…Ellas no paraban de interrumpirse junto con peinarlo, limarlo, echarle perfume…Ojala que este "circo" termine a tiempo para que llegue a la hora a su matrimonio...

-¡ya está bueno!...solo necesita un poquito de….

Amy rose saco un lápiz de su bolso que paso con mucho cuidado por los bordes de los ojos del futuro esposo….Con una mueca, le paso un trapo por la cara..

-hey….auch….cuidado con mi…

-¡silencio tails!...shisssss…..¡SIN BERRINCHES! que en todos estos años de batalla has enfrentado cosas peores...mal….mal….malísimo…ok chicas, de nuevo, esta vez hagan lo que yo diga.

Wow….Esta vez el "circo" duro menos que la vez anterior...

-…déjenlo, está perfecto…Ve a mirarte en el espejo.

* * *

Tragando saliva fue a mirarse al espejo de su baño, entro con los ojos cerrados, preparado para lo que sea...

-mientras no me vea como un payaso o una pintura abstracta, estaré bien.

Por su amor a las maquinas, lo máximo que se preocupaba normalmente era de mantener sus colas peinadas , ducharse de vez en cuando y mantener su fleco característico…..Hoy no, hoy era un día especial…

Apoyado en el lavábamos, lentamente abrió los ojos…

-whoa…. ¿Ese soy yo?

La ex novia "auto declarada "de Sonic…Luego de besar a su novia oficial, se paró detrás del novio sonriendo satisfecha...

-de nada.

Le costó unos segundos reconocerse en el espejo….Su cabello estaba brillante y se veía más suave de lo normal, sus ojos se veían más destellantes y preciosos….Sus labios tenían bálsamo labial y se notaban suaves.

-¿te gusta?, solo resalte sin exagerar o opacar lo que…..Ya vez….Afuera chicas, déjenlo vestirse.

Todas las damas de honor lo dejaron solo, para aprovechar también de arreglarse.

* * *

Solo, tomo el precioso traje hecho a medida…..Era un hermoso smoking blanco invierno con botones dorados, hecho del exquisito satín y seda provenientes de tierras lejanas, tan lejanas que la gente de Mobius tendría que cortar la lengua para pronunciar correctamente el nombre de aquellos lugares…

-que suave….espero no mancharlo o estropearlo….uf….debí ensayar un poco con los zapatos primero.

Sus características zapatillas rojas para correr no combinaban para nada con el delicado traje….Los zapatos que hacían juego le lastimaban los pies además de que en caso de emergencia, eran pésimos para correr. Los paparazzi acompañados de críticos de moda, lo van a criticar hasta que le den hipo.

Se sentía extraño usar una ropa tan delicada… Se sentía tan extraño verse de cuerpo entero tan arreglado y vestido con ese smoking…..Era tan extraño pensar en que en unos instantes, Sonic será su marido...

-mi marido.

La sola palabra le daba cierto cosquilleo…..Estaba a punto de estallar de dicha….lagrimas no, si llora y arruina lo que sea que le han hecho en la cara, ese ejercito de chicas de ahí abajo, lo destripa.

* * *

Su celular sonó….Era su madre Rosemery Prower, tal vez lo llama para felicitarlo o que se ha dado cuenta que su futuro esposo no es el fracasado que ella y su esposo (y padre de Tails) Amadeus, piensan que es...

-hola mamá.

-hola hijo, ¿no te has casado todavía?

-no, aun no.

-¡gracias al cielo!...Miles, te lo suplico….no arruines tu vida con...

-adiós mamá.

Irritado por la "oportuna llamada materna", corto la llamada, lo siguiente que hiso fue apagar su teléfono móvil…Para evitar recibir una "oportuna llamada paterna"

* * *

Mientras las demás terminaban de ajustarse los zapatos, Sticks preocupada por el novio que no bajaba, subió para ver la razón de la demora.

"Una chica nunca entra al dormitorio de un chico, sin golpear la puerta primero"…Su chica desde que la conoció he inicio el proceso de civilización, le recalco ese frase…..Frase que por esta vez la tejón prefirió ignorar...

-¿tails, que sucede?

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Será obra de un alcé bizco? Cuando lo dejo estaba radiante de felicidad, ahora estaba cabizbajo sentado en el borde de su cama. Tratando de sacarlo de su letargo, le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡sin cara de funeral!... ¡ALEGRATE!

Cuidando de no arruinar nada, tails se secó una pocas lagrimas….Era cierto, ¡debía sonreír! Sí sus padres no aceptaban a su fututo esposo, que se jodan…El que se va a casar con el no son ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una capilla en ciudad Station Square….

Christopher Thorndyke era un humano de mente abierta/amplia….

Podía comprender que su amigo el equidna rojo convenciera al erizo blanco Silver , al halcón verde Jet y el erizo negro/rojo Shadow de noquear al líder de los Freedom Fighters (luchadores por la libertad)…Ya que sus paseos nerviosos hiper-veloces dentro de la capilla amenazaban con desestabilizar la estructura…

Podía comprender que el hermano del novio, Manic sugiriera que para mantenerlo tranquilo había que atarlo con cadenas….Lo que no podía comprender era…

-¿era necesario ponerse cinta adhesiva en la boca?

Ante la pregunta del científico, la forma de "vida suprema" alias Shadow…Miro de reojo al erizo azul en smoking negro estilo James Bond con cara de pocos amigos atado con cadenas a un fuerte pilar.

\- Fuck yeah…Su voz me irrita.

El erizo oscuro de ojos rojos sonrió con malicia….Toda una hora sin escuchar la arrogante vocecita del "farsante" ese, era demasiado dulce para ser verdad.

-hablo en serio, no es momento para bromas.

-yo nunca bromeo...ahhhhhh… ¿escuchas eso?

Shadow se llevó una mano cerca de su oreja, como queriendo escuchar un sonido inexistente...

-¿Qué cosa?

-silencio, toda una hora sin escuchar las frasecitas idiotas como: "tortuga", "lento", "como Sonic ya calentó, se va a correr...", etc….ahhhhhhh….espero que este momento jamás termine.

La cara de alivio de shadi provocaba en el Dr. Thorndyke preguntarse ¿esta demente?...Glup….Es solo el ¿o parece más un secuestro que una boda?

* * *

Él no era experto ni nada por el estilo en cuanto a bodas se trataba pero….debería existir una mejor manera de lidiar con un novio impaciente súper poderoso y súper veloz…

Luego de intentar 5 veces que el sacerdote saliera del baño de hombres, a Jet a su pesar se convirtió en portador de malas noticias…

-Chicos, tenemos un problema…el viejo que contratamos esta yéndose por el baño…Te dije Shad que era mala idea servir camarones antes de la boda.

-mmmmmm… ¿sabes?, "te lo dije" tiene un hermano y se llama ¡CALLATE LA BOCA!

-Ja…..pago por ver.

Justo lo que faltaba, ¿Por qué estos tipos siempre encontraban una razón para molerse a golpes?...El castaño se colocó entre los 2 seres antropomórficos...

-hey chicos…ahora no es momento de peleas tontas.

-dilo por ti chris…..Vencer a este pendejo "supremo", ni me tomara 5 min. Descuida, cuando le parta la cara, me ocupare de no desordenar nada.

-tienes una bocota grande…para ser un "pre-cadáver"

El novio desde una vista preferencial veía a al seriote y al ave vanidosa a punto de darse a golpes, con el científico en el medio tratando de hacer el papel de mediador…Primero Tails que aún no llega, luego sus "amigos" lo noquean y lo atan…¡Este día es del terror!...¿Por qué Manic entra corriendo?

-Tenemos que desatar a mi bro, mis viejos están llegando.

Luego se ocuparía de saldar cuentas que con este supuesto "maestro del viento"…Con un movimiento rápido, el rival erizo n°1 del novio, llego hasta el….

-ni modo, se terminó la hora de paz.

Sin delicadeza le quito la cinta adhesiva de los labios…

-AUCH…. ¡demonios!

-te veo luego farsante.

* * *

Mientras los erizos salían a prepararse a recibir a los reyes de Mobius…El ave verde estaba a punto de usar la llave del candado, para quitarle las ataduras al arrogante novio...

-...fiuuuuu, ¡más rápido tortuga, no tengo todo el día!

¿Lo llamo lento?...mmmm…Tal vez es la oportunidad de refrescarle la memoria…el líder de los Babylon Rogue se puso en pose pensador...

-¿miren quien lo dice?...hm...según recuerdo en la última olimpiada invernal…. ¿quién mordió el polvo de este sexy pájaro?

Burlón Jet The Hawk lo apunto con la llave…..A pesar de que han pasado años desde ese evento The Hedgehog aún le dolía…..Hubiera ganado si Tails no se hubiera lastimado a unos pasos de la meta…Perfectamente el gran Sonic le gana a este pajarraco, pero al devolverse a ver si el zorro estaba bien…. (No es que culpe a Prower)…

-¡menos bla, bla y más desamarre!...mis padres van a llegar y no quiero que piensen que a Sonic, un tonto lo secuestro.

Ofendido el anti-héroe emplumado se alejó a esperar a su novia Wave the Swallow en la otra salida…Esta llego antes de lo pronosticado y al ver al novio aun atado, se levantó de hombros…No era su problema ni le pagarían por desatarlo, ella era solo una invitada…..Junto a su chico fue al lugar donde se realizaría la recepción…

* * *

-¡era broma viejo!... ¡oh men!

Meses de ardua preparación para que la boda se tropeara antes de comenzar…Si tan solo pudiera aflojar las cadenas un poco…

-para eso están los amigos….

Como por arte de magia, el candado se abrió y las cadenas imitando a una serpiente, se deslizaron hasta el suelo….Silver aguanto sus ganas de reírse….Si a él lo consideraban bobo, este boca floja debe ser su rey...

-…..he…..antes que quieras lanzarme el chiste que estás pensando, te advierto que aun puedo volverte a atar con un pensamiento.

Listo con esto Sonic comprenderá que…. ¿eso es una mosca?...wow... ¡En el futuro no hay!...El albino maravillado por el insecto negro, se fue levitando tras el…

Tal vez este chico del futuro no es tan….. ¿Se acaba de distraer con una mosca?...Sonic no tiene idea ¿Qué ve en Blaze en el?...de lo que estaba seguro era que es un bobo…..un bobo futurista, de buen corazón, valiente…y bobo.


	4. capitulo 4:La Boda de Sonic yTails part2

Capítulo 4: La Boda de Sonic y Tails. Parte 2

Afuera…

Los reyes Queen Aleena the Hedgehog (también conocida como Bernadette Hedgehog) junto a su esposo King Jules, llegaban en un carruaje real…La eriza morada con una semi sonrisa, coloco una de sus manos enguantadas sobre la de su King…

Desde que se ella se reencontró con sus hijos (luego de que robotnik fue vencido), siempre sospecho que su lo de su primogénito y el joven Prower no era tan solo "una gran amistad"…..Tan convencida estaba que esa "amistad" terminaría en una boda, que ni se inmuto el día en que Sonic llego a su castigo anunciando su matrimonio…

-me alegra que lograras llegar a tiempo.

Jules le contesto besando su mano…..Desde que fue liberado de la prisión del Dr. Eggman y su futuro nuero ¿o era nuera? (tenía dudas al respecto….Por la vocecita de tono femenino pero sus hijos, aseguran que el "nuevo miembro de su familia", es masculino)….

Lo des-robotizo, ha viajado por el mundo compartiendo su experiencia en convenciones y reuniones de apoyo para las familias de gente robotizada….Ufff…Ni se imaginan lo que le costó hacer un huequito en su apretada agenda….Tuvo que tomar 5 aviones, 7 trenes , 2 submarinos y literalmente inyectarse a la vena café para estar presente en la boda de su hijo mayor….

-miren, ahí vienen.

Sonia antes de ir a recibir a sus padres, le susurro a su hermano menor…

-"más te vale que Sonic este presentable o si no…"

La fuerte princesa se esmeró tanto en la preparación de la boda que no permitiría que su arduo trabajo se arruinara….El verdoso trago saliva recordando lo que la ex del equidna rojo, experta en artes marciales…Era capaz de hacer cuando se enfadaba...La educación recibida por sus padres adoptivos ladrones, le exigía evitar riesgos inesperados…Sonia con un gesto de advertencia, le indico a Shadow que por lo menos debía hacer una reverencia…

* * *

Al oscuro novio erizo de Rogue The Bat, lo de "hincarse ante un rey" le incomodaba, sin embargo la hermanita del farsante, era la única cosa en el universo que le daba miedo.

Ignorando el rostro angustiado de su consanguíneo, también el rostro tenso del ser supremo haciendo una leve reverencia a los nobles recién llegados…La eriza fucsia fue a recibir a sus progenitores...

-Madre, Padre….Estoy tan feliz que vinieran a la boda.

La oji verde en un precioso vestido largo elegante que hacia juego con su tono natural de púas, hiso una reverencia por saludo a sus padres…Su educación con sus padres adoptivos de clase alta, se lo exigía…

-También estamos felices de estar aquí, ¿Dónde está Maurice?

De tan solo escuchar el nombre, el oji rojo soltó una risita….La cual fue acallada por una mirada fulminante por cortesía de la princesa de Mobius.

La reina de Mobius, discretamente le susurro al padre de sus 3 hijos...

-"es Sonic ahora amor"

Es cierto, su hijo se cambió legalmente el nombre hace mucho…El rey rascándose la cabeza.

-uhm…oh, claro….lo olvide…Ups.

La estridente risa del hermano adoptivo de Maria Robotnik se escuchó por todo el lugar…. ¡Era increíble!... ¡el papá del farsante era tan estúpido como el!, ¡de tal palo tal astilla!

La mirada fulminante de la futura nuera de Prower lo volvió a callar, esta vez acompañada de la de su madre…El refrán: "de tal palo tal astilla" se aplica a ellas también.

Según el protocolo los reyes debían esperar afuera hasta que el novio lo haga pasar….

BIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPP…BIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP….BIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP..

-¡ya avancen!... ¡AVANCEN TOTUGAS LENTAS QUE TENGO EL MOTOR MALO Y SE ME VA A SOBRECALENTAR!

* * *

El protocolo le interesaba un pepino al hermano de Julius (quien crio a Sonic)…El viejo Charles o "Tio Chuck", quien era técnicamente la versión anciana de su sobrino (con la diferencia que es el de celeste, espesas cejas/bigote blanco) …Sentado en su Chrysler 1996, tocaba la bocina como si su vida dependiera de ello, detrás del carruaje real…Esto a su cuñada nada de le gusto, colocándose una mano en la cadera junto con levantar una ceja, espero a que Jul hiciera que su hermano dejara el alboroto….

-vah, déjalo Aleena….Es viejo, tiene sus mañas.

-lo sé, sin embargo...

-¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡SE ME FUNDIO EL MOTOR!

Sir Charles The Hedgehog Caballero del Reino de Acorn , Profesor Charles Hedgehog de la prestigiosa Universidad Spagonia( Spagonia University), Colega del Profesor Pickle quien ayudo a Sonic a curarse de la vez en que callo en la maldición del erizo/lobo….. Charles reconocido genio científico….

-¡MALDICION, MI JOYITA SE FUNDIO!

Ahora estaba en pana con su auto echando humo, siendo consolado por el ex Mobini (así llaman a los animales no evolucionados considerados comida, animales salvajes o mascotas) convertido por ingeniería genética en Mobian (o Mobo-Sapiens, animales antropomórficos considerados personas, ejem : Sonic y amigos), la ex mascota y nuevo asistente el perro Ben "El Mutt" Muttski…

-tranquilo profesor, lo podemos reparar.

-cierto, Ben dame mis herramientas.

Para los Paparrazzi y el pueblo (tanto humanos como Mobians) detrás de la barreras papales en la acera de enfrente, era un espectáculo….

* * *

Deteniendo el gran tráfico de invitados famosos y amigos de la pareja que comenzaban a irritarse en sus respectivos vehículos…Estaba el viejo científico junto a su asistente tratando de hacer andar su descuidado cacharro…Enfrente de la Gran Capilla estaba shadow junto a Manic riéndose, Sonia cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza y Aleena con un ojo parpadeando inmóvil decidiendo ¿si gritar o no?

El estado de la reina era comprensible….Más allá de ser la primera boda Gay en una familia Real en la historia (todavía se estaba decidiendo ¿Qué título tendría Tails?), era la boda de su hijo….Su día especial, arruinado…Esto a la normalmente amable reina, la sacaba de quicio…

-¿amor?... ¿Aleena?... ¿Bernadette?

Lo siguiente fue de locura…..Como dominada por la maldición del Werehog…La tranquila eriza morada, fue decidida hacia el auto…Luego quito a los que trataban de hacerlo andar, tomo el cacharro por los bordes y con su fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que tenía…¡LEVANTO EL AUTO Y LO LANZO!

-¡MIIIIIIIII AUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Volando entre los flash de la multitud que los observaban, ante la sorpresa de sus parientes (y el horror de su cuñado) cayo de nariz a un contenedor de basura…

* * *

En el mundo de Camleot…..

Los "Knights of the Round Table" (caballeros de la mesa redonda), se habían reunido en el lago brumoso (Deep Woods) para a ver….La boda de su señor, siendo reflejada en las aguas por Nimue…Por tal acto sorpresivo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al verla levantar como si se tratara de una pluma, ese pesado carruaje de acero….Solo Caliburn, la leal espada parlante de su señor se atrevió a mencionar...

-ahora se ¿de dónde?...saco Sir Sonic lo pícaro.

"Impulsivo" era la palabra que quiso usar…A la espada poco le importaba, la palabra "pícaro" o " picaruelo" le gustaba más…El espíritu de Blacksmith concordó con el…

* * *

En el mundo de Sonic….

Suspirando más calmada la madre de Sonic tomo a su marido de la mano, llevándolo adentro del lugar santo, donde saludo a su querido hijo…Chuck quiso reclamarle a su cuñada….Que le pague el auto…..Ben con un movimiento de cabeza negativo evito que su maestro se metiera en un problema peor...

-ni modo…. ¿y el regalo de boda?

-en el auto profesor.

Ok….Creo que Sonic deberá conformarse con la presencia de su amado tío en vez del saca jugos de Hulk que le tenía de regalo…

Tratando de parecer lo más calmados posible (no todos los días se ve a una reina refinada de complexión delgada, lanzar un auto por los aires)…Manic, Shadow y Sonia se ocuparon de recibir al resto de los invitados...

Y los problemas no paraban….

* * *

En la zona de baños de la Capilla…

….TOK…

-heeeee….padre, ¿ya?

-sí creo que ya puedo…au…no.

"Knuckie", "Rad Red", "Knux" , "Knucklehead" o como deseen apodar al Echidna rojo sangre/ ojos violetas tenía un enorme problemón entre manos…El sacerdote que contrataron para celebrar la ceremonia matrimonial, llevaba en el Wc horas. Prisionero del baño de hombres por culpa de una enfermedad por alimentos causada por un camarón vencido…

TOK…TOK….TOK….TOK…TOK…..TOK…..

-¡padre, apúrese!

-creo que no voy a poder hijo…

-¡¿Qué?!...¡LE PAGAMOS UNA FORTUNA!... ¡SALDRA AUNQUE DABA SACARLO A GOLPES!

Los sonidos de "dudosa reputación" que provenían del baño, le indicaban a Knucklehead que este era un problema que sus puños no podían solucionar.

* * *

¡QUE PROBLEMA!, los invitados están en sus lugares…..Las damas de honor ya estaban listas en sus posiciones….Los padrinos en el lado opuesto, estaban en sus posiciones (tratando de evitar que el novio saliera disparado en busca de "su novia")

Tails seria traído por su tío Merlín, se tardaría unos segundos…

-aaaaaa. ¡Qué hago!

-¿Qué haces aquí Knux?

La reina de la dimensión de fuego en un elegante vestido purpura, se le acerco preocupada…

-es lo mismo que debería preguntarte a ti Blaze, falta poco para que "la novia del año" llegue y no estás en tu posición.

-lo se… ¿has visto a silver?, lo he buscado por todos lados y no aparece.

-nop….hace rato que no le veo ni las púas a ese bobo.

Genial, la guinda de la torta…Uno de los padrinos se lo trago la tierra.

La gata blanca/morado estaba en periodo de aprendizaje de este mundo…. ¿Era común que la gente de esta dimensión escuche detrás de la puerta de un baño?

-esteeeeeeeee…glup…no quiero incomodar ni nada pero….

El guardián de templos noto que ella miraba derechito a…..glup… ¿acaso ella piensa que….. Knuckie nerviosamente movió sus manos delante de la fría gata que controla el fuego...

-wow….eeeeee…no….no….no es lo que imaginas, no soy un degenerado.

-¿entonces?

-es el cura…

Red Rad sin mirar atrás, apunto con su pulgar la puerta a sus espaldas...

-….tiene el trasero atascado en el W.C., no va a salir ni por terremoto.

-esto sí que es un problema.

El reloj estaba en su contra... ¿dónde?, ¿Dónde encontrar otro sacerdote que oficie la ceremonia?, ¿Dónde? , fue cuando la dama tsundere se dio cuenta, que la solución la tenía enfrente…

¿Por qué lo estaba mirando de manera tan directa?...esto no le estaba gustando nada al arte marcialista…

-¿Qué?... ¿tengo algo entre los dientes?

-¡Tú!

-¿yo que….?

Los ojos de Blaze se abrieron como platos de emoción junto a una gran sonrisa...

-¡eres perfecto!

¿Acaso Blaze insinúa que ellos….Hm….Mejor aclara esto antes que Julie-Su se haga un abrigo con su piel...

-yo….esteeeeeeee…me. Me…alagas…pero. Pero…tengo novia.

-No es lo que piensas...

The Cat, regreso a su seriedad habitual….

-…..lamento por haberte confundido. No era "eso" a lo que me refería al llamarte "perfecto"

The Equidna imito el ceño de la lady enfrente de él…

-explícate.

-Eres un Guardian de Templos, además de proteger al templo en si junto a las esmeraldas del chaos, entre tus funciones están celebrar funerales, bautizos y…

-tiempo fuera…. ¡No puedo!


	5. capitulo 5:La Boda de Sonic yTails part3

Capitulo 5: La boda de Sonic y Tails. Parte 3

-tiempo fuera…. ¡No puedo!

-¿Qué pasa?...Sonic y Tails son tus amigos, ¿o no?

No era que no considera a ese par sus amigos, con lo que han vivido combatiendo al doc Eggman, gusto los ayudaría en lo que fuera….Menos en esto…ooo….la reina de fuego espera un respuesta y por su aptitud no se ira sin ella….Esta chica seriota le recordaba a su maestro, ¿mentir? Error….esa es una mala opción en este caso…El oji violeta, pasándose una mano por la nuca…

-"nunca he hecho una boda"

Por el tono de voz tan baja, no le entendió ni J… ¿Qué dijo? Entre los posibles: "nunca he hecho una boda", "nunca he hecho una soga", "nunca he hecho una toga"…

-¿Qué?

Sintiéndose humillado, apretando sus puños….

-¡NUNCA HE HECHO UNA BODA!, ¡¿FELIZ?!

¡POR QUE TENIA QUE GRITAR TAN FUERTE!... ¡POR LOS ANCESTROS, ESPERO QUE NINGUN INVITADO ÁLLA ESCUCHADO ESE ESCANDALO!...Nerviosa, le puso una mano enguantada sobre la boca...

-"shisssssss….te capto, el grito fue innecesario."

Cuando se convenció que el gritón se volvió sereno, le quito la mano que cubría sus labios.

-Lo voy a arruinar Blaze, ni si quiera recuerdo las palabras…..Fue hace tanto que me vi forzado a aprenderlas.

MMMM…Aprendió las palabras, nunca las uso…En su cartera, tiene la respuesta…

¿Por qué le ha dado por buscar en su cartera?, este no es buen momento para que se retoque el maquillaje…..un minuto… ¿eso es un micrófono y un audífono?

-Rogue me lo obsequio en navidad….Póntelo, yo conozco las palabras, te las dictare por el micrófono.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes las oraciones de una boda?

-me gusta leer….deja de pedir explicaciones y póntelo o yo tendré que ponértelo….si debo hacerlo...

Las llamas de unas velas en una mesita cercana, se incrementaron en forma de amenaza.

-ok…ok…..tu ganas.

La novia de silver se sintió satisfecha al ver al rojo con rastas, poner en su oído el discreto aparato.

-bien, solo di exactamente lo que yo te diga….no lo arruines.

* * *

Afuera….

Mirando por la ventana, Tails jugaba con un papel nerviosamente…Mientras su tío Merlín, conducía el auto que lo llevaba a la Capilla...

-relax Miles, saldrá bien.

Aprovechando una luz rojo, el gordo zorro le revolvió el cabello a su sobrino….Desde chiquito esta acción siempre lo calmo, aun lo calma.

-je...je...Je…Gracias Tío.

-de nada enano….ya que eres tan listo ¿Me explicas por qué sigues tan bajito?, ok no eres taaan bajito como antes pero aun así...Todos en la familia somos altos, ok no taaan altos como los humanos…

-no comiences tío, no comiences….La luz esta en verde.

-aja.

Mirando de reojo por el retrovisor…Noto en su único sobrino una mezcla de emociones, un combinado entre alegría/emoción/nervios…Nunca tuvo hijos, su esterilidad se lo impidió, por lo que le era difícil comprender la reacción de su hermana y cuñado...

¿Por qué les era tan difícil aceptar la relación?...Antes, cuando esos dos eran solo "amigos"...0 problema e incluso pelearon batallas juntos…..El estatus de" amistad "cambio al de "pareja" y se inició el jaleo….Si ese par estúpidos engeridos no quieren estar aquí, si su Amadeus no quiere entregar a Miles….el con gusto se ofrece….Además después de la ceremonia hay un banquete con barra libre que ni muerto se pierde...

-hey Miles, ¿tendrán cerveza y jamón ahumando en la recepción?

Miles se rasco la cabeza con un dedo…En cuanto a "amor por la comida"…Su tío y su futuro esposo estaban iguales...

-No estoy muy seguro….le preguntare a Sonia.

Por su telecomunicador/reloj mando un msn…En menos de 5 min, obtuvo la respuesta.

-"al lado de la montaña de hot dog con chili para Sonic"…yep, va ha haber.

-genial…. ¡Amo el jamón y la cerveza!, mi pareja ganadora.

-como tú digas tío merlín…como tú digas.

Dando la vuelta en una esquina…..Miles, millones de flashes junto a gritos de fans…Esta reacción efervescente de los admiradores del "buen chico", lo intimido...Estaba acostumbrado a gritos de enemigos… ¿gritos de fans?, era harina de otro costal...

-relax Miles, saldrá bien.

* * *

El auto Camaro verde se detuvo enfrente de la capilla…El "buen chico" incapaz de esperar más, fue en un mili segundo a la entrada del lugar santo. Su corazón latía a mil como preparándose para una ardua carrera...El gordo zorro (para evitar que el novio runner por los nervios arrancara la puerta del auto) se bajó lo más rápido que le daba su gordo trasero…"rápido" en su punto de vista….."Lento como tortuga" desde el punto de vista del héroe arrogante que se comenzaba a cansar de esperar…

-hora del Show Mil.

La puerta se abrió…De los labios del asombrado S salió un….

-WOW

El "WOW" fue general….El sonrojó del rubio al ver la reacción del azul, solo aumento su belleza…

Este momento habría sido perfecto a no ser de: 1: un charco frente al mecánico de blanco, 2: una mosca que volaba en su dirección, 3: un erizo veloz albino, 4: que el elegante traje le costara sacarle las manchas de barro.

Silver persiguiendo a la mosca para mirarla más de cerca (en realidad era la 3 mosca que perseguía, a pesar de su hiper-velocidad, se le perdían)…Sin notar a Prower cerca, paso como un relámpago por el charco con el resultado…El genio del equipo como en una película de terror, lentamente fijo su atención en su pecho…

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

* * *

El "WHAAA" fue general….Su precioso Smoking estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por una enorme mancha de barro…Todos quedaron en silencio, silencio que solo el regordete zorro se atrevió a romper.

-esto está fatal, mil….Suerte que la puerta me protegió o tendría que pagar la ropa que arrende.

Arruinado…Completamente arruinado…..Sus zapatos que no combinaban era lo menos que le importaba a los paparrazzi que le tomaban fotos por montón. Silver al notar lo que hiso, se llevó una mano a la boca avergonzado…Desde el héroe de Mobius hasta los padrinos y madrinas de boda lo querían matar. En especial la hermana del oji verde, de pura rabia rompió una cuchara de madera que llevaba (para hacer una degustación final) entre sus manos…. ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!... ¡Diablos!, ¡si esos hubieran optado por la "unión civil" nada este desastre estaría ocurriendo!

* * *

Sonic al ver que las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de su adorado zorro de 2 colas…Velozmente fue hasta él.

-Solo es ropa, no el final del mundo. Sonic te ama.

Normalmente que se refiera a sí mismo en 3° persona lo molesta, ahora no tanto…Que lo abrazara junto con revolver su cabello, lo relajo..

-"Sin miedo"

¿Se ha vuelto loco?...Detrás de Sonic vio a una figura…Un espectro idéntico a él sin embargo, por su ropa, era de otro lugar…otra Era...

-"No llore Milady"

¡¿MILADY?!...glup…..al barro que le cayó encima deben hacerle un examen toxicológico urgente, esta alucinando…

-¿tails?...budy, ¿te sientes bien?...holaaaaaaaa…..la tierra a tails…holaaaaa… ¿hay alguien en casa?

La voz de su futuro esposo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-sip…solo me distraje por un segundo.

Por si la dudas volvió a mirar, el otro zorro se esfumó…Deben ser sus nervios…El gran héroe de héroe estaba impaciente por casarse con Prower, en serio…Pero su "amiguito" parecía estar con la cabeza en Marte, Saturno, Venus, etc….en cualquier otro lado menos aquí.

-Ejem….No tenemos que casarnos ahora.

-¿Qué?... ¿no te quieres casar conmigo?

-no….no….eso…Si estás muy alterado, lo podemos dejar para otro día con menos gente "lenta"….En el Club Rogue hay 50% de descuento en hamburguesas, ¿te tinca?

Ante la pregunta del oji verde, el oji azul movió la cabeza negativamente…..Si logro sobrevivir a años de la locura de Dr. Eggman , también con la demencia del villano de turno, puede con esto.

-quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Zafándose de aquellos brazos protectores, le ofreció su brazo a quien ha estado con él desde hace prácticamente su vida entera...

-ya que Sonic ya calentó...

-hey, esa es mi frase…

-pues, a mí me sale mejor…. ¿listo para una carrera?

El impaciente erizo pasó rápido de la preocupación a su arrogancia natural…

-¡obvio que sí!

Un micro segundo después de aceptar el brazo que le ofreció, llegaron juntos al cura….

-¡¿Knux?! (Ambos novios al unísono)

El equidna rojo estaba en el podio del sacerdote, vistiendo la ropa tradicional de su tribu...

-shissssssss….luego les explico.

-no hay problema amigo, mientras seas veloz.

-¡sonic!

-vah…..tanto bla ,bla, bla es puro relleno como un capitulo extendido de "Naruto", excepto la parte de "¿tu aceptas a…?"….. ¿Nos podemos saltar a esa parte?

El oji violeta miro a Blaze y a Silver detrás de una columna, buscando tanto en internet como en distintos libros ¿si era posible?...

-¿puedes o no?

Pronto el cura recuperado se le unió, ellos entre susurros le consultaron…Blaze por el micrófono (escondido en su brazalete) le entrego el veredicto...

-"tienes luz verde, mientras ellos comprendan el resto de ante mano"

-ejem….. ¿Ustedes saben todo el "relleno" que viene previo a la pregunta?

* * *

Tails por respuesta recitó de memoria el "hermanos y hermanas estamos reunidos aquí para unir a…bla,bla,bla,bla…" a la perfección…..Cielos , este chico con lo bien que se lo sabe se podría santificar su propia boda...Para controlar sus nervios, meses antes investigo/analizo la ceremonia entera…..A veces ser Nerd, da frutos…

La gata aclarándose la voz, le susurro al equidna atravesó del micrófono...

-"sin errores, repite después de mi….ejem….¿ Tú Sonic the hedgehog…..tomas por esposo a Miles Prower…para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo…..en la salud y enfermedad….en la pobreza y en la riqueza…..hasta que la muerte los separe? "

Ok Knuckie, te la hicieron fácil…..Solo di la tonta pregunta bien y luego te relajaras comiendo jamón ahumado hasta que te artes...

-¿ Tú Sonic the hedgehog…..tomas por esposo a Miles Prower…para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo…..en la salud y enfermedad….en la pobreza y en la riqueza…..hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sonic dejo de mirar al improvisado "sacerdote" (ok, es un sacerdote al ser guardián de templos, no se fijen) para mirar directo a los ojos de su amado.

-acepto.

-"te felicito, ahora repite todo lo anterior, solo agrégale el nombre de tails en vez de Sonic…comienza con ¿y tú..."

-¿Y Tú Miles Prower…..tomas por esposo a Sonic the hedgehog …para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo…..en la salud y enfermedad….en la pobreza y en la riqueza…..hasta que la muerte los separe?

-acepto.

Los novios se miraron con todo el amor del mundo…

-"Con el poder que me da la nación de Mobius, la ciudad Station Square y los dioses….Pueden besarse"

\- Con el poder que me da la nación de Mobius, la ciudad Station Square y los dioses….Pueden besarse…(se quitó el sudor de la frente)…Uf, las bodas son estresantes…..si me buscan, voy a comer jamón.

Mientras Sonic y Miles The Hedgehog se besaban ante el aplauso de sus invitados…..El oji violeta iba corriendo a la recepción, siendo perseguido por el gordo tío de "la novia"…Ya veremos ¿Quién llega primero a comerse el jamón?

* * *

Horas después…

Ignorando al zorro y al equidna disputándose la montaña de jamón ahumado en una competencia…. ¡miento!….en una batalla gastronómica sin cuartel…

-owwwww...Sonic, esto es hermoso.

Bajo miles de luces que imitaban estrellas (cortesía de Thorndyke), los recién casados bailaban una melosa canción de amor….Con sus amigos alrededor sonriéndoles y su precioso nuevo esposo bailando con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho….Acompañados del olor a rosas…Con una montaña de hot dog con chili y dulces de menta (los favoritos de colas o Tails) esperándolos para cuando la canción termine….

Este momento era el más perfecto de toda su vida….Hasta que vio a alguien, a quien hace tiempo no había visto….

-imposible.

En el fondo estaba Melina The Wizard…..Era imposible, ni la invito…Y la nieta del mago merlín, se encontraba en su propio mundo….Con un pestañeo, la humana mágica de cabellos burdeo ya no estaba…

-¿Qué sucede?

Miles "Tails" The Hedgehog Prower miro preocupado en la dirección donde miraba su marido…Nada excepto un gran jarrón lleno de rosas que adornaba el precioso jardín destinado a fiestas de este calibre…

-nada de qué preocuparse, continuemos bailando.

Solo una alucinación, una fantasía, un truco de su mente por lo movido que ha sido esta boda… ¡¿El erizo Mobian se estaba quejando acaso?!...¡PARA NADA!...de todas las bodas que siempre son "perfectas y aburridas, sin emoción"…..Esta ha sido de lo mejor…Si así de divertida es su boda, no puede esperar a enterarse ¿Cómo será el resto de su vida juntos?


	6. Capitulo 6: Noche de Bodas…¡Sonic, me de

Capitulo 6: Noche de Bodas…¡Sonic, me debes una explicación!

La hermosa velada transcurría sin problema, ahora no solo los novios bailaban…

Manic The hedgehog bailaba con Zooey the fox, Amy rose bailaba con Sticks the Badger(tejon) quien no dejaba de darle besos, Silver bailaba con Blaze The cat, Shadow con Rogue The Bat, Jet The Hawk con Walle the Swallow, la reina Aleena con su marido Jules , el tío merlín con Vainilla the rabbit, Cream The Rabbit con Ben Muttski. Knuckles con su novia la equidna rosada Julie-Su, Sally Acorn con Zonic The hedgehog…Sonia The hedgehog con Storm the albatros…

Solo Chris y el tío chuck no bailaban ya que estaban roncando sobre una mesa….El viejo erizo por vejez y el humano por borrachera.

Aprovechando que por la magia del ambiente, todos estaban concentrados en sus respectivas parejas….El recién casado Miles "Tails" The Hedgehog Prower, le susurro a su marido mientras bailaban…

 _-"quiero que nos escapemos…A nuestra habitación"_

El héroe de mobius observo con miraba lasciva a su esposo, la cual fue correspondida por el rubio. El azul sin dudarlo tomo de la mano a su pareja, esfumándose junta a él como un relámpago azul…Esta noche seria suyo de forma total y completa…

* * *

-ewwwwwwwww….¿he?

El castaño científico levanto la cabeza para ver un destello azul….

 _ **-es…es…hip….ewwww..ese….sonic…..hip…es como superman…siempre se desaparece cuando uno menos lo espera….¿heeeeeeee?...¿quién es esa?**_

O los ojos ebrios de Thorndyke lo engañaban o de verdad estaba ahí en el lugar donde estaba el jarrón de rosas….

Era una preciosa mujer vestida como en el medioevo, de cabello burdeo y sus ojos parecían cambiar de verde a azul según la intensidad de la luz…Era la mujer más bella que ha visto.

* * *

Melina The Wizard noto que uno de los invitados la estaba mirando…..Era un borracho….A pesar de verse descompuesto, el tipo de cabello castaño era el hombre más hermoso que ha visto en eones.

-basta merlina, no te desconcentres.

Desde su mesa Chris era incapaz de dejar de mirarla, ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde salió?...El conocía a todos los invitados excepto a ella, ¿se habrá colado a la recepción?

* * *

-valla Chris , esta vez nos superaste a todos.

Diablos, justo la princesa ardilla le tapo la vista, sosteniendo una de las botellas vacías de vino que el científico se tomó...

 _ **-vah, me tapas la vista…ew…..de esa belleza.**_

-¿belleza?

Sally puso atención en el lugar donde apuntaba el humano…

-solo es un jarrón con flores.

 _ **-hip… ¡te juro que estaba ahí!...era alta…con curvas y…ewwwww.**_

-si claro, como no…y yo soy Elvis Presley.

¡Desapareció!... ¡El puto vino!….. ¡Se acabó!...esta es la última vez que prueba licor en una fiesta…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un hotel...

-preferiria cargarte yo.

-nop…es tradición que el novio cargue a la novia.

El oji azul de blanco…ejem….blanco manchado de café, se cruzó de brazos…..La bromita de "la novia" lo estaba hartando… ¿Por qué necesariamente el papel de la "novia", le corresponde a él?, solo porque quiso ir de blanco y acepto tomar el apellido de este arrogante…Si hubiera sabido conserva su apellido y llega a la iglesia vestido de rojo.

-pussss… ¿ahora ti te dio por esa tontería?

-vamos, no te pongas así….

Coqueto le tomo de la cintura…

-…es nuestra noche de bodas.

Besándolo, estaba seguro que con un poco de "motivación" dejaría el enojo para pasar a "la diversión"

-con besos no lograras que te disculpe.

-mmm…. ¿eso es una competencia?... ¡acepto!

El héroe color zafiro volvió a ocupar sus labios en los del chico de cabellos dorados, su lengua exigió entrada y cuando no logro su objetivo…Un pequeño mordiscó en el labio inferior fue suficiente para lograr su cometido.

Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron en una verdadera competencia, Sonic aprovechándose de su velocidad gano gustoso la contienda, apretando más el abrazo. Sintiendo que un inmenso calor venia de su entrepierna a todo su organismo.

-mmmmm….nada mal.

-creo que gane, logre que me disculparas.

-lo dudo.

Tails agarro a su marido de las púas, obligándolo a besarlo de nuevo, mientras que le quitaba el corbatín de su smoking con una mano y con la otra bajaba hasta el cierre de su pantalón.

* * *

AAAAAA…sentir la mano de ese zorro cerca de su parte más sensible, despertaba sus instintos más oscuros….Recordando que estaban en el pasillo del hotel y le parecía que una "persona"…Observaba el "show que ellos daban…..Mirando de reojo a su izquierda….

-¡¿MERLINA?!

¡¿ESA BRUJA DE NUEVO?!...Primero en la recepción y ahora aquí….

Prower disgustado vio que ahí no había nadie...

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!...primero en la fiesta y ahora aquí… ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién es merlina?

-esteeeeee…"nadie" amor, es una amiga que creí ver.

Todo este asunto de "la amiga" al recién casado no le gustaba nada...

-¿amiga?

¿Y que más le iba a decir?..."lamento no decirte antes, ella es mi consejera real, ¿no te lo mencione?... ¡soy el puto rey Arturo!"…De solo pensarlo se imaginaba 2 opciones: 1- tails se mata de risa creyendo que es una broma. 2- le da un puñetazo y sale corriendo a llamar un psiquiatra...

Decidió la 3 opción…Continuar con lo que se interrumpió….

-sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti, no este celoso.

-no son celos.

-¡estas celoso!…JA JA JA JA.

-arggggg….. ¡sonicccccc!

-vamos, tails….si no te quiera, no haría esto.

* * *

Antes que le siguiera reclamando lo beso con pasión, pasando del beso a lamer su cuello, mientras una de sus manos bajaba justo en la entrepierna de colas, soltando un gemido.

-aaaaaa…mmmmm.

-tails….. (Mordisqueándole la oreja)…recuerdas… ¿aquella fantasía?

El mecánico se puso rojo de solo recordarlo….la fantasía, de ellos teniendo sexo en un lugar público , se le ocurrió luego de una fiesta donde se les paso la mano con el festejo.

-¿la hacemos realidad?

Con otro apretón fuerte en su parte noble, contestó afirmativamente.

Ambos se bajaron los pantalones, el rubio se dio vuelta afirmándose de la pared…Su noche de bodas, ellos ya habían tenido sexo…..Nunca así, era taaaaaan excitante….Sintiendo la enorme y bien proporcionada "masculinidad" en su único orificio.

-AAAAAA…AAAAAAAA.

Tenían una habitación pagada por los padres de Sonic, con champaña, frutillas, una cama grande con sabanas de seda en una habitación que emula al antiguo Egipto.

-AAAAAAAAAAAA…SONIC….OOOO….MÁS…DURO HASTA EL FONDO….AAAAAAAA.

¡ESTO ERA MUCHO MEJOR!...Al azul en este instante lo menos que le importa que las personas miren, ¿Quién mirar? ¡QUE MIREN!, él estaba gozando al máximo y por nada del mundo se detenía.

* * *

Luego de la recepción, Jet y Walle llegaron al hall del hotel.

-¿espero que no hallas reservado al lado de esos dos?... ¡no quiero escuchar a ese patán coger!

-cálmate," Jettison Q. Hawkington"…nuestra habitación está lejos de esos perdedores.

-sabes que odio que me llamen por mi nombre.

-pues, mantén mi boca ocupada.

El ave verde beso con pación al ave rosada, agarrándole el trasero…Con mirada picara ambos caminaron hasta el ascensor….. ¡¿De dónde provenía el escandalo?!...¿y por qué nadie se atrevía a ir en dirección de ese ruido para averiguar el origen?

-AAAAAAAA…..MÁS RAPIDO…..AAAAAAA.

-AAAAAA…TU CULO ES TAN FIRME MI ZORRA…AAAAAAA.

-OOOOOO..AAAA..ERES TAN JODIDAMENTE BUENO….AAAAAAA.

Los miembros de Babylon Rogue se atrevieron y terminaron con una imagen mental que no querían tener…

* * *

Sonic y Tails terminaron satisfechos , a Jet y Walle se les arruino la noche…..Se fueron sin antes tomar un par de fotos, la golondrina rosada estaba segura que los paparazzi están haciendo fila para comprar las fotos ….Fotos que vendería caras, muy caras, tan caras que logre costearse una mansión de oro y le sobre dinero.

El rubio se sentía en el cielo, transpirando…

-uf…..uf….uf….fue mi impresión o ¿esos eran walle y jet?

-uf….uf..¿Importa?..uf….uf.

-uf…..creo que no…uf….que se jodan esos pajarracos.

Aun con ganas, el nuevo integrante de la familia The Hedgehog coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo, besándolo en el cuello.

-ahora, quiero ir hacerlo en nuestra habitación.

El arrogante erizo sonrió con malicia, cargando al zorro.

-tus deseos para Sonic, son órdenes.

Si amaba el lado tierno de tails, este lado sensual ¡lo adoraba!...Tan veloz como siempre, lo cargo hasta su habitación, sin antes dejar en la perilla de la puerta la tarjeta de "no molestar"…Los pantalones y la ropa interior, luego los buscarían en objetos perdidos, cuando los de limpieza los encuentren tirados en el pasillo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

El héroe de todos en este mundo, dormía plácidamente abrazado al ser de 2 colas…

Tipp...tipp...rinnnnnnn….rinnnnn..

-uhm, ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Con pereza el héroe azul contesto su reloj/telecomunicador.

 _-"¿hola?_

 _-sonic, hay unos robots que están…._

 _-llamen a otro, estoy de luna de miel"_

Bostezando corto la llamada, volviendo a abrazarse a su amor….

-¿Quién era?

-owwwwww….robots, gente en peligro….lo mismo de siempre, que Shadow se encargue por esta vez.

Estaban acomodándose para volver a dormir….

Tipp...tipp...rinnnnnnn….rinnnnn..

-oh, ¡esa maldita cosa!...debí tirarla por el wc.

-nooooo…yo soy quien las repara, ¡ni muerto meto las manos ahí!

Incomodos la pareja de Mobians (Mobo-Sapiens) miraron los 100 msn que el alcalde humano de ciudad Station Square les dejo.

-ni modo….. ¿Dónde diablos deje mis zapatillas de repuesto?

-ahí, en la maleta roja.

Veloz, el runner fue hasta donde estaban sus maletas tomando la maleta en cuestión.

-¿en esta?

-esa no, esa es rojo oscuro…la rojo claro.

Dando un bufido, se puso las malditas zapatillas junto a los guantes…Ni en su luna de miel, los robots dejan de molestar.

-no te levantes, yo voy…. (Guiño)…pide el desayuno, vuelvo en 5 min…quiero...

-una montaña de wafles con hot dog con chili…ya se.

* * *

¿5 min?... ¡3min! fue el tiempo que le tomo vencerlos….En vez de encontrarse el desayuno o de tener otra oportunidad de repetir lo de anoche…

-Mi señor, he venido a llevarlo junto a su reina de vuelta a casa.

Con la boca abierta se encontró con la mismísima nieta del mago merlín arrodillada ante el…..

El rubio desde su cama, apunto enojado a la tipa arrodillada….arggggg….Sonic le va a explicar el motivo de esta bizarra situación, le guste o no…

-¡Sonic, me debes una explicación!

¡Qué situación!, no queda de otra, hora de decir la verdad…El recién casado azulado, lo más serio que pudo (para evitar cualquier sombra de duda o de que era una broma), sentándose a su lado, le dijo a su esposo…

-soy el rey Arturo de camelot.

Los ojos de Prower se abrieron como platos impactado… ¡¿QUE CARAJO ACABA DE ESCUCHAR?!


	7. Capitulo 7: ¡¿es broma Bienvenido

Capitulo 7: ¡¿es broma?!...Bienvenidos a Camelot sus majestades.

-soy el rey Arturo de camelot.

Los ojos de Prower se abrieron como platos impactado… ¡¿QUE CARAJO ACABA DE ESCUCHAR?!

El recién descubierto "rey" se levantó de la cama, mirando preocupado a su marido...

The Wizard también se levantó preparada de invocar el hechizo correcto para revertir el mal que asechaba a su reina…

-¿Milady?... ¿Se siente usted bien?

-glup…este….yoooooo….tu…..tyooooooo…¿rey?...ej…mmmm…

Tanto la maga como el erizo observaron preocupados al rubio en shock…

-¿Tails? ¿budy?

Lentamente este comenzó a hacer ruiditos….. ¿Era el inicio de una carcajada?

* * *

En la entrada del hotel….

-aaaaaaaah…owwwww… ¡que pereza!..¿Porque mi señor se le ocurrió mandarme justo hoy?

Se preguntaba el rudo Storm the albatros bostezando junto con rascarse el trasero….En este instante podrida estar entrenando para desafiar por millonésima vez a su eterno rival Knuckles (el estúpido equidna rojo lo ha derrotado en batalla de más veces que al enorme parajito blanco, le gusta admitir)

Tambien podría estar en su agradable camita acurrucado junto a la sexy hermana de Sonic…..OOOH….esa Mobian tipo erizo le alborotaba las hormonas al ave extraterrestre. Junto con la idea de que se la quitó a ese rojizo adicto a las uvas, la hacía más deseada…..Ja, el de "tímido con las mujeres" no tiene nada (a diferencia de cierto equidna)

Esas cosas satisfactorias podría estar haciéndolas esta ave marina antropomórfica... ¡PERO NO!...

Su señor (como le encanta llamar a Jet) lo llamo a primera hora para pedirle…NO….para ordenarle que fuera al hotel donde se hospedaban los recién casados para aprovechar de sacar más fotos.

-arg….maldita walle, owwwww…..me las pagara.

¡Y todo porque a Walle se le ocurrió que ganarían mucho dinero vendiendo fotos a los paparrazzi!...Luego encontraría el modo de cobrarle le falta de sueño.

-¿Qué onda?

-lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

Con un movimiento de cabeza saludo al recepcionista, el tipo era amigo suyo….Entrar con cámara y enterarse de ¿Dónde se hospedaban?, fue pan comido…Lo último lo logro con ayuda de su gran amigo "billetin" (nota mental: Incluir en el cobro a walle lo que gasto en el recepcionista)

-mmmmmmmm….123…124….125….126...esta es.

Sigiloso saco de una maleta un cable de fibra óptica, para meterlo por la ranura de la puerta…

 **-JA JA JA JA JA…**

-¿Qué?

¡¿RISAS?!...Lo último que esperaba escuchar desde la habitación de unos recién casados era risas…Poniendo atención, esa risa era de tails…..sip, el que se ríe a carcajadas es Tails…Storn sonriendo satisfecho…

-valla, valla…Tal parece que voy a sacar más dinero de lo que esperaba.

Con cuidado metió aquel alambre de fibra óptica, para luego ver por una maquina con pantalla…Esta historia resulto ser más "jugosa" de lo que esperaba….

* * *

Adentro….

Merlina estaba con los ojos completamente abiertos incrédula de la situación en la que estaba…

-JA….JA…..JA…..JA…JA….JA….JA.

Por un lado su lord estaba serio en silencio, por otro lado "sentada" en la cama su" reina" reía a carcajadas a todo pulmón. Reía tanto que por segundos daba la impresión que se estaba a punto de ahogarse.

La noble consejera real no comprendía nada…. ¿que era tan gracioso?, ella es la consejera real no el bufón de la corte de Camelot.

Sonic completamente serio observaba a su esposo, hartándose de esta situación….

-¡tails, es en serio!

Prower paro en seco de reír…La cara seria de S junto al puño cerrado le indicaba solo una cosa…. ¡ERA EN SERIO!

-¡¿es broma?!

Al escuchar aquellas palabras la nieta de Merlin se volvió arrodillar completamente seria…

-Le Juro por la tumba de mi abuelo, Mi reina que mis palabras son sinceras….

-¡deja de llamarme así!

-Mi señora, si al he ofendido….

-¡CALLATE!

-¡tails compórtate!, ella no tiene mala intención.

El rubio miro molesto a la chica….Él estaba furioso, no con ella sino con la situación tan bizarra que le ha tocado vivir….Este con su cara más mala, apunto a la humana arrodillada...

-¡¿Por qué no paras de decirme "mi reina"?!...¡no soy una puta reina!

-lo siento mi señora.

* * *

El rubio cubriéndose la cara con una mano ofuscado, se disculpó con ella….A pesar de que esta extraña mujer continuamente lo confundiera con una dama, se nota que sus intenciones no eran maléficas.

Merlina sin entender el motivo de la ira de su señora, decidió aclarar las cosas…

-Si me permite explicarle…. ¿Usted se casó con señor?

-bueno, si…..eso no lo puedo negar.

-y… ¿se consumó?

-oh si…..y más de una vez.

"El rey Arturo" con una cara picara, le guiño un ojo a su marido…..Este sonrojado por el hecho de que su marido ventilara su vida privada porque si….

-¡SONIC!

-¿Qué?, ella pregunto.

The hedgehog se levantó de hombros sin tomarle importancia al regaño de Miles…Anoche estaba de lo más feliz cogiendo en el pasillo y ahora se hace el ofendido/reservado.

La chica de cabello burdeo con la cabeza agachada hiso una mueca de satisfacción (que no se notó por su largo cabello), bien…..Ya están comprendiendo…

\- lady Nimue predijo que el día en nuestro rey se casara con quien se convertiría en "el cetro de la corona" el regresaría…Y ese "cetro" es usted, Lady Ginebra.

T se quedó para adentro…Imagino millones de situaciones raras al estar cansado con el arrogante más veloz del mundo….Nada parecido a este momento, "Maurice" tendrá muuuuuuuchas explicaciones que dar…

S choqueado miraba a ambos…..mierda….jamás pensó…Ok, ella era maga…como tal es capaz de hacer hechizos y portales extra dimensionales .Glup…debe apagar esta fogata antes que se convierta en incendio…

-Merlina….

-¿si Milord?

-vete.

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste, no vamos a ir contigo….Vuelve a tu hogar.

-¡MILORD!

La dama medieval se levantó impactada, después de todos estos años en que ella le guardo el trono lealmente en su ausencia, él no puede hacerle esto.

-¡Su pueblo lo necesita!

¿El pueblo de Camelot lo necesitaba?...mmmmmmmm….su voz no sonaba convéncete, el hijo de la reina Aleena rascándose la cabeza….

-hm…¿volvio King Arthur?

-no.

-¿hay un villano amenazándolo?

-puess…..no…..Que yo recuerde, "Knights of the Round Table" (o los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda) se han encargado eficazmente de mantener sus tierras en orden.

En menos de un pestañeo, "el caballero del viento" estaba a su lado dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Mientras Tails se ponía sus zapatillas junto a sus guantes….

-¡hay que" lenta" eres!, ¡entonces no me necesitan mi amiga!, ve a tu mundo, vive tu vida.

A lo que ella incomoda por aquel comentario despreocupado, movió la cabeza negativamente…..El trono de camelot ha estado tanto tiempo vacío que continuamente debe quitarle las telarañas...

-¡usted es el rey!

-vah, que una espada parlanchina y la "otra amy rose" lo hayan dicho….No significa que sea cierto…Sonic no es tu Rey.

Ninguno de los oyentes entendió la referencia…Solo T se atrevió a susurrarle al azul….

" _-¿la otra amy?_

 _-luego te explico."_

Ignorando las palabras de su lord, la noble dama de la corte de Camelot , repitió ofuscada con lágrimas de rabia junto con morderse el labio de indignación, como deseando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas…

-¡usted es el rey!

-Merlina, voy a ser directo…..Salve tu mundo porque odio que patanes como Dr. Eggman molesten a los débiles y por qué disfruto patear traseros…..No soy tu Rey, búscate a otro….oh, ¡lo tengo!...(feliz chasqueo sus dedos)…..hazlo tú .

El oji azul se alegró, ¡era la solución perfecta al problema!

-¡gran idea Sonic!

* * *

El oji verde su puso las manos enguantas en las caderas presumido, por naturaleza el considera que todas sus idead eran genial, que el rubio las alabara inflaba su ego (más de lo que ya estaba, shadow di que esta tan inflado que se puede pinchar con un alfiler)….

-¡claro que sí!...las ideas del gran Sonic siempre son grandes, JA JA JA.

La consejera real furiosa se levantó del piso echando chispas… ¡ESTO NO ERA GRACIOSO!

-ARGGGGGG… ¡USTED VOLVERAAAAAA!

* * *

Afuera….

-¡¿se puede saber que chucha estás haciendo?!

El miembro de los Babylon Rogue se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz detrás de él, por poco y suelta el aparato por donde miraba…Encontrándose de cara con un humano con una bata blanca bordada con el nombre Dr. Thorndyke, llevando una caja forrada en papel de regalo limón con cinta verde oscuro.

-tienes suerte que este de buen humor o te quito lo impertinente a golpes.

-ni creas…..Puedo defenderme sin ayuda de red rad.

-je, eso ya lo veremos humano.

Chris Thorndyke normalmente tranquilo, le molestaba que chismosos se metieran en la intimidad de sus amigos…Fue una suerte que se le olvidara entregarles el regalo de bodas el día de ayer…..

TIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP….TIPPPPPPPPP…

De pronto el detector de energía que llevaba en su bolsillo se volvió loco, con su mano disponible reviso horrorizado los niveles de energía que indicaba…

-¡NO PUEDE SER!

¡ESTA CANTIDAD!...GLUP…..NI LAS ESMERADAS DEL CHAOS EMITEN TANTA ENERGIA….

-¡RAPIDO, DERRIBA LA PUERTA!

-hey…. ¡TU NO ERES MI JEFE!

Un fuerte temblor estremeció el lugar, Storm poniéndose de pie tacleo la puerta de un solo intento….El castaño impactado, vio a una cara conocida….

-¡TÚ!

¡LA CHICA QUE VIO EN LA RECEPCION DE LA BODA DE SONIC Y TAILS!...Ella rodeada de energía mágica invoco un torbellino que despedazo la habitación, tratando de llevarse a los recién casados con ella…

Zonic el policía interdimencional, alertado por sus instrumentos llego con la velocidad del rayo….

-¡alto en el nombre de la…

-¡silencio copia vil de mi señor!

La maga con un movimiento de su báculo , mando a volar a la "copia cutre" de Sonic, cuando intento rescatar a la pareja. Desapareciendo junto con ellos…

* * *

Mientras Tanto en Camelot….

De un portal Sonic caía….

-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

De cara….Directo a la tierra….cielos, caer con su precioso rostro de parachoques, comenzaba a irritarlo…..Lentamente levanto la cabeza, escupiendo el pasto que tenía en la boca…

-puaj…..esto comienza a parecer un mal chiste repetitivo.

Antes de poder siquiera ponerse de pie, alguien le cayó encima….

-¿Qué?...¿que?...¿donde…¡SONIC!

El rubio quien recién volvía en sí, se levantó asustado del erizo boca abajo….¡por Einstein!, espero que su columna vertebral continúe funcional…

-sonic….sonic….glup…. ¿Estás bien?, ¿no te duele nada?

El erizo con la cara enterrada en el pasto, con un gesto de mano le indico que estaba ok.

-ups…lamento el recibimiento descortés, sus majestades.

* * *

De una burbuja de energía, bajaba lentamente la joven hechicera….La burbuja apenas toco el suelo se reventó, dejando a su conductora ilesa sobre la seguridad del suelo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-en casa mi Lady….. Bienvenidos a Camelot sus majestades.

De la distancia llegaron las versiones alternas de Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Jet y Knuckles. Los 5 en armadura se hincaron al ver al erizo escupidor de pasto.

El zorro sin comprender ni j, se peñiscaba una mejilla…..

-¿es un sueño?...glup…..debe serlo.

" _-no lo es Milady…."_

Detrás de él, volvió a aparecer aquel chico fantasma idéntico a él…..¡ESTA ES LA LUNA DE MIEL MÁS LOCA DE TODA LA ETERNIDAD!


	8. Capítulo 8: Medio cuarto y un Vestido Me

Capítulo 8: Medio cuarto y un Vestido Medieval.

El tío Chick caminaba silbando por la calle, con una bolsa de papel llena de baguetes.

-Je, hoy voy a desayunar como nunca.

Ben era un buen ayudante cientifico pero como cocinero…..Era un buen ayudante cientifico (además que tiene una manía por los alimentos saludables)….Ahora que está de vacaciones el erizo celeste va a provechar de prepararse un desayuno con mucha grasa tal como le gusta; Con huevos fritos, tocino y….

-¡NEUTRONES!

* * *

De la impresión soltó la bolsa que llevaba a cuestas al ver a Zonic surcando los cielos….El yo paralelo, cayó en un camino abierto de almohadas…El anciano cojeando apoyado en su bastón, corrió hasta él.

-¿estás bien, hijo?

El policía desorientado le mostro su dedo pulgar en signo de que está bien, antes de desmayarse.

-supongo que está bien.

El viejo se resaco la cabeza con su mano libre se rasco la cabeza ¿Dónde dejo su bolsa de compras?...mmmmmm….Ahí.

-demonios, ahora voy a tener que comprar más huevos….¡¿Qué CARAJO?!

Un temblor junto a una fuerte explosión le pusieron las púas de punta, si la memoria no le fallaba era en dirección del hotelucho de 5 estrellas donde se hospedaba su sobrino favorito….No se lo tomen a mal, quería a Manic y Sonia pero…Ellos no lo visitan tanto como el azul.

* * *

Un instante después…

Tal escena, se tomó un momento para limpiar sus lentes, su vista deba andar pésima con estos vidrios sucios….

-¡POR EINSTEIN!

El profesor Charles the hedgehog no cabía en su asombro al ver tal escena, un enorme agujero en el hotel donde se hospedaba su sobrino y su sobrino político…Si sus lentes no lo engañan puede jugar que el agujero dejo tan solo la mitad de la habitación.

-¡PROFESOR!...¡PROFESOR!...¡POR AQUÍ!

Abriéndose pasó (ayudado de golpes de su bastón) entre la multitud, llego al cerco policial…..Al otro lado lo esperaba el Dr. Thorndyke.

-¡por dios joven!, ¿Qué te paso?, pareces salido de una película de guerra.

El joven humano apareció con la frente vendada, una pantorrilla con vendas y su brazo derecho en un cabestrillo.

-eso no es nada, Storm quedo peor.

En camilla paso el Albatros, "molido "es la mejor forma de describirlo….Estaba consiente mandando msn a Sonia para que no se preocupara, mientras lo subían a la ambulancia.

-guao, ese tipo sí que es resistente.

-yep, los pájaros extraterrestres desafían la imaginación.

El tipo de Sonic the hedgehog confundido, miro al oji azul en busca de respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?

-es mejor que lo vea usted mismo, vengan yo lo ayudo….

Cuando Chris trato de ayudar al anciano a pasar debajo de la cuerda de plástico...

-déjame, puedo solo.

En vez de un agradecimiento recibió un bastonazo…Chuck era viejo, no inútil…

-¡auch!

-vah, no te pegue tan fuerte…..hm….andando.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación, confirmo lo que sus ojos vieron a la distancia….Un desastre, media habitación como si un huracán pequeño hubiera pasado.

Serio el anciano Mobilian observo con detalle el paisaje ajustándose sus lentes mientras miraba un medidor de energía espacial (patente pendiente)

-Este desastre, no es natural…..Solo existe una respuesta.

-magia.

El anciano hiso una mueca de desagrado…. ¡¿magia?!...¿dónde consiguió su título este jovencito? ¿En un circo barato?

-Querrá decir "tecnología de energía extradimencional"….Hijo, si quiere ser tomado como un científico serio en la comunidad científica, borre la palabra "magia" de su diccionario.

* * *

Con gusto el castaño lo hubiera contradijo, el confiaba en la ciencia, amaba la ciencia, respetaba la ciencia, respiraba ciencia…..Sin embargo por sus aventuras con los Freedom Fighters (luchadores por la libertad, el nombre del grupo de Sonic) Chris estaba convencido de que la magia era real, un modo incomprensible e inexplorado que la ciencia era incapaz de comprender o analizar por completo….Ahora era imposible contradecir a este anciano, lo necesitaba….

-lo siento.

-Y debe sentirlo…"Magia" es solo un término ridículo que la gente ignorante usa para la tecnología avanza que no comprende…..La magia como tal no existe, solo en la mente de los idiotas.

Esperando que el tema de "la magia" pasara, continuo mirando serio la pantalla de su invento.

-¿Estás seguro de que la chica que viste….

-no hay duda, es la misma chica que vi en la recepción.

-¿será una fan girl obsesiva quizás?

Concentrado, revisando mentalmente cada detalle de lo vivido, el castaño se puso en pose de pensador…..Con la poca evidencia que poseía, sería un error descartar cualquier posibilidad...

-no lo creo aunque a estas alturas, no descarto nada.

El octogenario cientifico analizo con cuidado el cuarto….Lo que queda del cuarto…Mientras más investigaba, más juntas se ponían su pesadas cejas, más se acariciaba su larga barba.

-Estoy convencido, esta cantidad de energía solo es posible por una tele trasportación.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo, Sonic y Tails fueron tele transportados a una dimensión paralela por esa extraña de cabello burdeo.

El celeste observo al cielo preocupado…Cuando su nuera se entere, encontrara el modo de culparlo…Lo va a destripar lentamente y luego bailara sobre su cadáver…..Más tarde pensaría en huir de Aleena, en este ínstate debía usar el 100% de su cerebro para encontrar a su sobrino.

-Imposible imaginar, los horrores que deben estar sufriendo en este instante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la dimisión de Camelot….

-¡POR EL REY!

Sir Lancelot levanto su jarra de cerveza feliz, gesto que fue correspondido tanto por los Knights of the Round Table(caballeros de la mesa redonda) como el resto de nobles y damas invitados al Banquete.

-¡POR EL REY!

En un salón de gala con una mesa larguísima y ricamente decorada, el pueblo celebraba el regreso de su amado rey. Acompañados de música del medioevo y bailes.

Al fondo estaba el rey en su trono….

-estos tipos sí que se tomaron en serio esto.

Melina, fiel consejera siempre a un lado de él, le contesto.

-El pueblo esta dichoso de recibirlo entre nosotros Milord.

La castaña sonreía, al fin todo sería paz y tranquilidad de verdad…El rey no se veía feliz, ella estaba preparada para esta circunstancia…

-¿Milord?

-¿hm?

-si me lo permite, investigue un poco sobre sus gustos y he ordenado a los chefs preparar una sorpresa que estoy segura lo alegrara.

The Wizard aplaudiendo hiso que los sirvientes abrieran las puertas de par en par…Al rey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de emoción, al ver tal imagen maravillosa.

-¿está complacido Milord?

-¡ESTAS BROMEANDO, ME ENCANTA!

8 Chefs traían una enorme charola llena de nada más ni nada menos que una montaña de Hot dogs con chili, el llamado "caballero del viento" en un suspiro dejo su trono para atragantarse de su platillo favorito.

Los modales de su rey dejaban mucho que desear sobre todo para Sir Percival, no dijo nada criticar al rey no era su tarea…. Sir Gawain y Sir Lamorak admiraban la velocidad de su señor (aunque la contraparte de Jet The Hawk pensaba que él podría ser más veloz), Sir Lancelot se mantuvo tan serio como siempre solo dando una mirada de reproche a Lady Nimue, al dar una risita al ver al verdadero Arturo comer como un cerdo hiper veloz….

El gran Rey de camelot era feliz, realmente feliz…esperen un minuto….

-¿Dónde está Tails?

Rayos, ¿Dónde se abra metido? Estaba seguro que caminaba detrás de él….Mierda, ¿se habrá ido?, ojala que no…..Se molestó mucho cuando le revelo todo…. ¿Y si lo dejo?

* * *

En un balcón…

-hm…mi mamá tenía razón, no debí casarme.

Cuando se fue su mundo estaba en plena mañana y aquí es Noche….Triste y confundido se recostó sobre el barandal de piedra, esto no era lo que esperaba.

-hufff….y más encima me obligaron a ponerme esto.

Incomodo miro el precioso vestido amarillo, era de seda que brillaba como el sol haciendo juego con una tiara…La tal Nimue técnicamente le hecho el maldito vestido encima…. ¡¿Por qué demonios no se convencen que él no es una maldita mujer?!

Mirando detrás de él, por el sonido la fiesta debe estar buena….Lo suficiente para entretener a su marido…. ¡Que está diciendo!, es lógico que esta entretenido con lo arrogante que es, segurito que los halagos de sus súbditos deben tenerlo hipnotizado. Seguro que ya se olvidó de él….

-Milord no la ha olvidado Milady.

De las sombras salió la versión enlatada de Silver….Mmm…este tipo también debe ser psíquico…

-cuantas veces les he dicho que no me llamen…ahg…no importa, Sir Galahad ¿cierto?

-Correcto My Queen.(mi reina)

El "Caballero del Santo Grial" luego de una reverencia, su puso a su lado serio.

-No quiero sonar impertinente, también sé que usted y yo apenas nos conocemos….Usted es inteligente, conoce a Milord, más que nosotros sus leales súbditos…Sabe que él la adora con el alma, aunque a veces se porte….

-¿idiota?

-ejem…."distraído" era la palabra que iba a usar, Milady.

MMMM….Tal parece que esta versión de Silver no es tan bobo…diablos…

-yep, es igualito a Silver.

El caballero plateado paso de la seriedad a sorprenderse con un mosquito…Ignorando a "su reina", siguió al mosquito…. ¿Dónde?, donde hubiera a quien picar si el insecto no lo picaba primero.

* * *

Solo, Tails se quitó aquellas dudas tontas de la cabeza…..Ordena tu cabeza, 1- encontrar un modo de regresar a casa, 2- ir por Sonic para evitar que pensara alguna tontería como que lo dejo….Él normalmente es muy seguro pero a veces como todo el mundo siente dudas…y 3-….

-tengo que sacarme este maldito vestido, joder…es realmente ajustado.

Decidido salió de aquel balcón caminado por el lago pasillo lleno de antorchas, le gustara a la otra Amy Rose o no, él no se va a travestir para darle en el gusto.

-tengo suerte que Sonic no me ha visto aun así, me moriría de vergüenza.

Además de incomodo era complicado caminar con este vestido largo…..Huf, agotador….Gracias al cielo nadie que conoce lo ha visto, ni existen las cámaras para fotografiarlo.

-¡¿Tails?!

-glup.

Hm…esa voz, ¡trágame tierra!...El rubio lentamente se volteo para ver a Sonic….Con la cara embarrada de chili, sin embargo…. ¡por dios zorro!, la capa junto con aquella corona y ese guante de acero lo hacían ver tan…tan no sé qué.

-¡¿Sonic?!

-Budy,te ves…

El oji verde estaba impactado…Un milagro ha ocurrido, lograron lo imposible, hacer a su amado Tails más hermoso de lo que ya es…Sinceramente el erizo no era fan de los vestidos medievales sin embargo, verlo en su esposo…..Le provocaba un calor en sus partes nobles.

-….ardiente.

-oh.

El oji azul conocía ese mirada junto aquella sonrisa maliciosa, lo suficiente para saber, que "Arturo" le ayudaría a quitarse ese incomodo vestido.


	9. Capítulo 9: ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA Marido si

Capítulo 9: ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!/Marido silbante.

La adivinación no era un método científico tampoco la intuición, en esta situación Charles podía hacer una excepción….

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

El grito de la Reina Aleena se escuchó por todo el medio cuarto….Tal como lo intuyo, su cuñada encontró la forma de echarle la culpa de lo ocurrido, gracias a los gritos histéricos de Amy Rose junto con Sally y Sticks enfrente de los periodistas acusando de brutalidad policiaca y un par de reclamos a viva voz por cortesía de Shadow , Silver, Rogue, Blaze , Vainilla , Cream y Knuckles. La policía tuvo que dejar pasar a la madre del desaparecido…

-Si no fuera por tus estúpidos inventos mi hijo y mi nuero…. ¡ES TU CULPA!

-Yo no quise que se lo llevaran.

La Eriza morada le hiso un desaire a su cuñado, lógico siempre sospecho que la mala semilla del lado de su marido, tenía que tener alguna participación, directa o indirecta en lo sucedido…Furiosa la tranquila reina, agarro al anciano de sus ropas sacudiéndolo…

-¡tráelo de vuelta o te mando a la horca!

El humano se sorprendió ingratamente al ver la actitud de la reina, normalmente era tranquila /serena excepto cuando se topaba con el anciano….Era peor que Amy rose en un pésimo día…

La reina de Mobius dejo caer al suelo al anciano Mobilian tipo erizo.

-Debo irme, tengo que tranquilizar a los periodistas e informar a mi Marido….Me voy pero volveré.

* * *

Apenas la eriza se fue el humano trato de ayudar al anciano….

-¡déjame!, puedo solo…Atrevido.

Recibiendo por agradecimiento otro bastonazo.

-auch.

-quejumbroso, en mis tiempos nos pegaban más fuerte y ni cuenta nos damos. Eran tan solo una frisa.

-aja…usted me va a tener que pagar la cuenta del hospital si por esto se me daña el cráneo.

Mierda, si este viejo gruñón no dejaba los bastonazos pronto tendrían que llevarlo al hospital por una contusión….

-Argggggg….¡reina de mierda!, ni modo hijo tendremos que trabajar contra reloj, antes que la esposa de mi hermano regrese con su verdugo…¡sin holgazanear! . Ni se le ocurra quedarse dormido, yo por mi parte puedo trabajar sin parar por ser de la generación más fabulosa que existido en la tierra.

MMM…Tan egocéntrico como el sobrino…Ahora Thorndyke tenía claro ¿de qué lado saco Sonic su ego?

* * *

Eran las 22:52 de la noche…..

-AGGGGGGGGGGGGG….MMIMMIMI…..AGGGGGG.

Pobre viejito, no soporto quedarse despierto pasada las 21 horas…El castaño con cuidado lo cubrió con cuidado con una manta.

-Ok, obligado a desvelarme solo.

Chris acompañado de una taza de café cargado reviso por millonésima vez los cálculos junto a los aparatos iluminados de unos luces de jardín, suerte que esta noche era ni fría ni ventosa….Hasta el momento estaban en un 0% de avance.

-Mierda, desearía que Tails estuviera aquí.

* * *

El castaño observo dormir con pena al octogenario celeste, si para mañana no obtienen la respuesta, existen probabilidades altas su cabeza caiga dentro de una canasta. Luego retirarían todos sus aparatos y llamarían a un equipo científico más elaborado dirigido por Walle….¿Cómo logro ese pajarita entrar a un equipo de elite científico y permanecer en su grupo de anti-héroes? Era una incógnita….

-hm, ¿disculpe?

Detrás de él apareció una zorrita…

-oh… ¿Zooney , cierto?

-correcto…?

\- Chris... Chris Thorndyke.

-Señor Thorndyke, usted y yo no nos conocemos…ejem…Mi novio Manic me dijo lo que su madre planea hacer con el Señor Chuck y quise ayudar.

La ex de Tails, de entre sus ropas saco una tarjeta…

-Por mis días con Miles, sé que ustedes los científicos no creen en estas cosas…

La chica con una mirada esperanzadora puso la tarjeta entre las manos del castaño, cerrándoselas.

-…Sea de mente abierta y valla a verla esta noche si es posible….Iría yo misma, pero mi jefe en la cafetería en que trabajo es muy exigente. Suerte.

La Mobilian tipo zorro amarillo de una cola se fue, cuando el oji azul abrió sus manos leyó en la tarjeta…."Madame Nectarina, la reina de los portales"

-¿Una supuesta hechicera?...MMMMM.

De reojo noto que el tío Chuck estaba tan atrapado entre los brazos de Morfeo que ni un maremoto lo despertaría…Ya que el viejo quejumbroso está incapacitado momentáneamente para quejarse, ¿Por qué no probar?

* * *

Al llegar a la dirección indicada, el castaño quedo en shock…. ¡Era idéntica a la tipa que se llevó a Sonic y Tails!

-Adelante, mi lindo…..Madame Nectarina no muerde.

El lugar era un desastre, llego de botellas cerradas con líquidos raros, las botellas estaban esparcidas por el suelo y la supuesta "Madame" estaba sentada en medio del desorden de botellas en una montaña de cojines, indicándole a su visitante que se sentara en gran cojin enfrente de ella… ¿Sera la misma?, vemos…La chica que se llevó a los chicos tenia acento inglés y esta chica tenia acento gitano…..La secuestradora vestía de modo medieval y esta de modo Hippie…MMMM, si toma en cuenta lo que ha vivido junto a Sonic, lo más probable es que ella sea el yo paralelo de la secuestradora…

-necesito…

-Shissssss…silencio.

La chica de cabello burdeo puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar…Luego puso la mano sobre la frente del castaño junto con cerrar los ojos...

-Ya veo…Mi otro yo sé ha llevado a tus amigos.

-¿sabes el por qué?

-Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que pagarme una comisión extra con intereses.

-Entonces paso.

Nectarina quito la mano lentamente mientras se movía en su lugar de izquierda a derecha, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Es inusual…..Prepara tu billetera, te va a costar muchiiiiiiiiiisimo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Camelot…

Tails continuaba con problemas con su vestido….¡maldita porquería que lo hace tropezar!, en su billonésimo tropiezo del día, casi pisa al chico que limpia el piso.

-Discúlpeme MiLady.

-esteeeeeeeeeee…No se preocupe, fue me culpa.

Han pasado 3 días desde que llegaron y el rubio aún tenía problemas al acostumbrarse a ver caras conocidas en gente extraña, ese joven era la viva imagen de su gran amigo Chris Thorndyke, solo que esta versión estaba pobremente vestida y le faltaban dientes.

-Estoy pedido, ¿me puede indicar dónde queda la biblioteca del castillo?, Melina me dijo que tenían uno.

-Mis disculpas My Queen, no sé leer ni escribir…Solo se limpiar pisos y hacer lo que me ordenan.

Prower hiso una mueca de desagrado, era horrible que una persona no supiera ni leer ni escribir…

-¿te gustaría que yo te enseñe?

El joven quedo con la boca abierta, era la primera vez en toda su vida que un noble se preocupaba por él.

* * *

-¡MY QUEEN!

El joven con una disculpa rápida continuado limpiando el piso mientras la dama de compañía de la reina llegaba.

-No debería hablar con la servidumbre, menos con el chico que limpia el piso.

La chica que era la viva imagen de Zooney se veía incomoda al presenciar tal escena, "una dama" tan delicada y hermosa como su lady, no debería arruinar su belleza mezclándose con gente inferior.

-Si necesita algo, con gusto iré a buscarlo por usted.

-Gracias pero prefiero hacerlo yo misma….digo...mismo.

-Como guste.

Maldición, por culpa de estos tontos comete esa equivocación…El comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la zorrita.

-hm, ¿tienes que seguirme siempre?

-es mi trabajo.

 _-"tiene razón, es su trabajo ser su sombra Milady. Acostúmbrese"_

Por un instante el espíritu de Blacksmith apareció….

Tener a esta chica siguiéndolo junto aquel espectro como si fuera su sombra comenzaba a irritarlo, por fin entiende la frustración de Sticks the Badger con la manía que su sombra es una persona que la sigue…Tiene que deshacerse de esta metiche aunque sea por un instante...No puede alejar al espectro pero puede con la chica viva…

-¡mira un dragón!

-¿Qué?

Aprovechando de que la dama de compañía miraba en la dirección en que apuntaba, se subió a una ventana y salió volando.

-me alegro que las ventanas con cristal todavía no se han inventado.

* * *

Gracias al agujero en su vestido donde salían sus colas, era capaz de usarlas…Pensó en ir de paseo a conocer este mundo….La única vez que salió, fue en un carruaje fuertemente protegido por guardias, guiado por Sir Percival y pudo jurar que la herrera del pueblo, Purplesmith (contraparte de Wave the Swallow) no dejaba de mirarlo como si estuviera viendo un fantasma…. ¿Con ojos de loca?, no…..de mujer enamorada….

-FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Desde una torre, su marido le silbaba….Tal parece que su idea de pasear, se esfumo.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-de paseo… ¿y tú?

-ahgggggg…..he estado todo el día ocupado con tratados, papeles y cuentas del reino…..aggggg…. ¡una lata!

El erizo azul se puso una mano en la parte baja de su columna sobándosela.

-Ni con mi velocidad logro avanzar y tengo la espalada ultra adolorida por estar encorvado leyendo esa pila de documentos….Odio admitirlo pero hoy el gran Sonic esta leeeeeeeeeeeeento como tortuga.

¡Hay Sonic!, ni con corona te volverías más despierto en lo matemático ni en entender documentos…

-Déjamelo a mí.

-¿en serio?... ¡es una lata increíble!

-yep…tu ve a correr para des estresarte, yo…..ya se fue.

En menos de un milisegundo el rey se esfumo…..En un instante apareció la peli burdeo preocupada, aún tenía una pila de documentos que su majestad debía encargarse.


	10. Capítulo 10: Las obligaciones de un Rey

Capítulo 10: Las obligaciones de un Rey/Complace a tu Reina.

-yep…tu ve a correr para des estresarte, yo…..ya se fue.

En menos de un milisegundo el rey se esfumo…..En un instante apareció la peli burdeo preocupada, aún tenía una pila de documentos que su majestad debía encargarse.

-¿Dónde está el rey?

-Fue a correr, ¿Dónde está el salón donde se firman los documentos?

-Ese es el trabajo del Rey, la reina debe….

-lo sé, sin melodramas solo llévame ¿Ok?

La nieta de Merlin hiso una mueca de desagrado, en 3 días no había logrado que el verdadero Arturo entendiera ni uno de los procedimientos, continuaban igual que al principio: 0 entendimiento.

-Nuestro Rey no ha logrado comprenderlo, usted tampoco podrá.

-No me subestimes, no soy tan tonto como Sonic.

La consejera real se indignó, una esposa leal y pura debía referirse a su marido con más delicadeza...

-No es apropiado que la reina….

-Déjate de "no es apropiado" y llévame a donde te dije…..Es una orden.

* * *

Mordiéndose un labio se tragó su indignación, ni modo una orden real continuaba siendo una orden real…..La maga haciéndole una reverencia lo llevo enfrente de la pila de papeles…

-fiuuuuu….esto es una montaña, explícame todo sobre el tema.

-MiLady….

Tails levantando una ceja…

-¿tengo que ordenártelo?

Al mecánico le incomodaba tener que dar órdenes, sin embargo esta maga lo ha obligado…

-No…My Queen.

* * *

Horas después….

Prower firmaba el último documento junto con ponerle el sello real.

-y el ultimo.

-Muy bien Milady.

La consejera real quedo gratamente sorprendida al verlo lo rápido que la "esposa del rey" entendió sus explicaciones sobre las cuentas del reino. Lo hiso con mucha eficiencia, mejor que el rey quien tiene cabeza para las batallas no para los asuntos de documentos y cuentas. Cuando su abuelo profetizo que la reina seria "el cetro del reino" no se equivocaba.

Normalmente las reinas solo estaban para acompañar al rey y tener hijos con algunas excepciones…..La oji verde se alegraba que estaba fuera una de esas excepciones.

-MMMMMM….Estoy exhausto, me voy a la cama.

-Que tenga buenas noches My Queen.

* * *

Con una reverencia la maga lo dejo solo…..Tails a unos pasos de salir de aquella habitación….

-¡MY QUEEN!

La dama de compañía llega para el segundo Raund.

-La he estado buscando todo el día, ¿Dónde ha estado?

Esta tipa, ¿Cuándo lo va a dejar en paz?...Comenzaba a pensar una nueva treta para deshacerse de la versión alterna de Zooney…

-¡De nuevo se me escapo!

* * *

Un rayo azul se llevó al rubio, directo a su dormitorio real, depositándolo en la cama…

-Justo a tiempo…. ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Tuve un par de carreras con sir Lancelot.

-Supongo que ganaste...

-obvio, Sonic siempre gana.

El rey de Camelot miro con detenimiento de arriba abajo al rubio acomodado en aquella cama de plumón de plumas de ganso.

-Según recuerdo, usted y yo tenemos una "deuda pendiente"….."My Queen"….Ja ja ja ja.

-Agh, Sonic… ¡no molestes!

Incomodo el zorro lanzo una almohada a la arrogante cara del erizo quien no paraba de reírse.

-oh, vamos….No es para tanto.

-¡¿no es para tanto?!...pusssssss, para ti es fácil decirlo…

El oji azul se cruzó de brazos molesto…..Él es el único al que todos confunden con una mujer u lo obligan a usar vestido….A decir verdad la molestia era fingida, quería darle una lección a su esposo.

-….. ¡Tú no tienes que andar tropezando todo el día!...argggg…esta maldita cosa es tan ajustada como una faja.

Aun molesto noto que su esposo lo miraba con malicia…

-Hoy no, estoy enojado contigo.

-No seas lento, reinita.

* * *

El caballero del viento con un rápido movimiento estaba arriba de él.

-No me llames reinita.

Sonic con aire sensual, acerco sus labios cerca de su amado...

-reinita….

-No lo hagas, estoy enojado….

-¿no hacer que…esto?

Tal vez usaba un vestido, aún era capaz de encontrar en ese mar de tela, escondida la entrepierna de su amor , dando un agarrón…

-MMM….Sonic.

-¿es esto lo que no debo hacer?

Sobre la tela comenzó a masturbarlo, sacándole gemidos….

-¿o era esto?

El Rey Sonic saco su mano para poner su lengua en su lugar, con cada lamida Tails sentía que su pasión iba en aumento como un cohete preparándose a despegar...Agarrándose de la sabanas, aguanto esa oleada de placer que lo invadía..

-AAAA….MMMMMMM….AAAA…AAA..OOOOO….HUF…..AAAAAA...S….HUF…O…NIC…AAA

Cada lamida provocaba en el inteligente zorro el deseo de tener dentro a su queridísimo azulado..

-SO…AAAAAA…NEC….E…OOOOOOOO…..AAAAAA…

Las frases completas no le salían….La falta de coherencia de sus oraciones empeoro, cuando de lamer el erizo levanto el vestido metiéndose debajo…

-MIERD…..AAAAAAAAAAAAA…HUF….QUE BUENO ERS…..OH SONI…AAAAAAAA.

Era incapaz de verlo, eso no era impedimento para que no sintiera la chupada en su punto sensible…Era como si estuviera chupando con fuerza una bombilla esperando que saliera su bebida favorita.

Las palpitaciones del miembro del rubio junto a sus gritos le indicaban que estaba a punto de venir, solo un poco más de rapidez…

Tails no quería venirse de este modo, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para pronunciar una frase coherente….

-¡ESPERA!, ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

El grito hiso al oji verde detenerse, está confundido salió de su escondite. ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no te gusta?

El oji azul por respuesta le dio un beso con mirada picara.

-Así no es como lo quiero….

El ser de dos colas se recostó boca abajo levantando su vestido exponiendo su trasero, sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro con mirada picara a "Su Rey"…

-..Así es como lo quiero.

Para motivar aún más al azul, le dio un par de chupadas…Solo lo suficiente para tenerlo justo donde lo quiere….Regresando a su posición…

-Ven y complace a tu reina.

-como quieras, "Milady"

* * *

Afirmándose de las dos colas, inicio las embestidas…Penetrando sin piedad aquel agujero apretado sacándole varios gritos orgásmicos a su pareja.

Cada vez más rápido, más veloz, más, más, más, más…Tails fue el primero en tener su orgasmo y cuando Sonic estaba a punto de tener el suyo….

Un portal se abrió cerca….

-¡¿Qué…AAAAAA…..AAAAAA.

-¡AUN QUE SE CAIGA EL PUTO MUNDO ABAJO, NO PARO!

El gran Sonic the hedgehog iba a tener su orgasmo, lo quería ¡y lo iba a tener!

Mientras más el portal se abría más sentía que le venía…..Sonara loco, pero la situación era lo más erótico que le ha pasado.

-AAAAAA…YA VIENE…

Una contracción muscular involuntaria por parte del rubio, provoco el tan esperado "final feliz"…Aun unidos, transpirando vieron al visitante…..

-¡¿ Chris?! (Al unísono)

El castaño al instante se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-AGh…no quería ver eso.

El humano era tolerante, no tanto para verlos tener sexo…..Del portal salió una mano que agarro al científico humano de su bata, acompañado de una voz similar a la Melina, con la excepción del acento...

-ups, tu chuque reboto…..De vuelta.

La mano jalo a Thorndyke. Lo siguiente fue que el portal se cerró llevándose a su amigo…

* * *

-¡MY KING!

Sir Lancelot al escuchar el alboroto provocado por un intruso , de una patada abrió la puerta de los aposentos reales, seguido por el resto de los "Knights of the Round Table" (o los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda)…Sonic furico por los intrusos grito junto con apuntar con una mano la salida de su cuarto…

-¡FUERAAAAAAAA!

Los "Knights of the Round Table" con cabeza gacha , salieron en fila inda cerrando la puerta detras de ellos.


	11. Capítulo 11: Obsesión de una herrera y u

Capítulo 11: Obsesión de una herrera y una propuesta indecente.

Gracias a que mando a la Dama de honor a buscar algo imposible de encontrar: Un avestruz color violeta y al espíritu del zorro a acompañarla (aunque ella era incapaz de verlo), al fin el rubio logro su objetivo…

-discúlpeme…soy tan torpe.

-ha, bueno nadie es perfecto.

Subiéndose de hombros sin siquiera molestarse, "la joven reina de Camelot" tomo el pergamino y lo reemplazo por otro limpio.

-Sin stress, yo también estoy aprendiendo a usar la tinta y la pluma. Inténtalo de nuevo.

El chico que limpia los pisos con inseguridad tomo la pluma, lo último que deseaba era que su alteza se enfadara y lo mandara a la horca por hacerlo mal. (Créanme el último Rey, mandaba al verdugo a cortar las cabezas de los chef que le traían fría la sopa o sin sal)

-Tranquilo, está bien equivocarse.

Tails coloco su mano enguantada sobre la sucia mano del humano, no era invasivo sino tranquilizador. La dulce y comprensiva cara del zorro, tranquilo al sirviente lo suficiente para que reintentara escribir la letra "C" por quinta vez…El oji azul científico comenzaba a considerar presentarle la idea de fundar escuelas a su marido, era indignante que solo la nobleza tuviera el derecho de educarse como si fuera un privilegio exclusivo para ellos…

* * *

 _-es ilógico._

Escondido detrás de unos estantes de la suntuosa biblioteca, Sir Lancelot observaba a "la esposa" de su Rey, todo en la nueva adquisición de la familia real era tan…..extraño, comenzando por el hecho que le hablaba a la plebe como si fueran de su mismo estatus, eso no tenía sentido e incluso les daba la mano ¡LES DABA LA MANO!

El rey también lo hacía sin embargo su curiosidad estaba destinada a quien usaba su anillo, su pelaje brillante como oro, sus ojos azules como un lago tranquilo…..Era como ver una obra de arte en movimiento, casi magnético, los rumores sobre "la verdadera Ginebra" eran ciertos, realmente era…

 _-Ni lo pienses. Le pertenece a nuestro rey "el caballero del viento", jamás lo olvides._

* * *

A su lado llego Sir Gawain, indignado deseo el noble caballero sacar su espada para molerlo hasta convertirlo en carne picada…Se abstuvo, su rey había hecho un viaje breve a solucionar un pequeño problema con un villano que quería invadirlos….Su misión era clara, observar a la reina, vigilarla y solo actuar en caso de que este en peligro…

 _-Como te atreves bellaco, que el caballero más leal sea capaz de…._

La contraparte de Knukcles the Echidna solo se limitó a levantar una ceja, como queriendo recordarle "aquella vez"...

Oh, "Aquella vez"….El pelo en la intachable vida leal/recta de la contraparte de Shadow the Hedgehog…..La primera y la única vez, el no permitiría que se volviera a repetir.

 _-hm….Vuelve a insinuarlo, olvidare que eres mi hermano de armas y teñiré las paredes con tu sangre._

Con sus ojos destellando de color rojo, el erizo caballero toco el mango de su espada…

 _-Eso, si yo las tiño con la tuya._

El equidna rojo, con una mirada fría en sus ojos violetas, toco los mangos de sus poderosas hachas…

-FIUUUUUU…huf, ¡que lentos son!, si van a pelear háganlo de una vez, ya me estoy cansando de tanto bla, bla….Demonios, esta es la batalla más cutre de la historia.

* * *

Ambos caballeros impactados se dieron vuelta… ¡SU REY ESTABA DETRÁS DE ELLOS!

-¡MY KING! (Al unísono)

-Ya sé que soy su rey, no tienen que recordármelo.

""El erizo picaruelo" visiblemente aburrido, daba mordiscos a su hot dog…..Mientras el equidna estaba con la boca tan abierta que daba la impresión que estaba a punto de dislocarse la mandíbula junto al erizo negro/rojo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbitas (sudando frio) preguntándose ¿Cuánto habrá escuchado?...Casi podía sentir el filo de la guillotina en la piel de su espinuda garganta.

-Vah, ¿Qué les pasa chicos?...Parece que miraran un fantasma.

Los caballeros pronto tuvieron que volver a darse vuelta, para encontrarse de cara con la pareja de su señor visiblemente incomodo…

-¡Esto no es una feria!, si quieren pelear vallan a otro lado…Hola Sonic, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Dragones, monstruos, soldados, etc, etc, etc, etc, un tipo loco queriendo destruir el mundo….Nada fuera de lo usual en la vida del gran Sonic, ¿y tú?

-Tratando de dar una clase.

-¿a quién?, ¿al hombre invisible?

El tono sarcástico de su marido lo hiso voltearse en dirección a la mesa donde anteriormente estaba….

-¡juro que estaba ahí!... (Avergonzado volvió a mirar a su esposo)….Juro que aún estoy cuerdo, no me lo imagine ni nada.

-¿Quién?

-el chico que limpia los pisos…. ¿cómo se llama?...mierda, ni si quiera le he preguntado el nombre. Debió salir espantado cuando el "parcito simpatía", grito tu título.

Para volver más bizarra de lo que ya es la situación, la dama de compañía llena de rasguños llego con un pavo real color morado…

-Le pido sinceramente mil disculpas Milady, el ultimo avestruz Morado fue vendido y no llegaran más a la feria más hasta el próximo mes…Espere que este pavo real de los bosques del lago brumoso ( Misty Lake) , le sea útil. Lady Nimue le manda saludos.

Impactado Tails se preguntaba 2 cosas….. ¿Cómo fue que lo consiguió? Y ¿Qué demonios va a hacer con él?

* * *

Afuera…

Escondida en unos arbustos, Purplesmith (contraparte de Wave the Swallow) observaba la ventana de la biblioteca real con un nuevo invento: Un tubo de acero con un cristal al final, lo llamaba catalejo…Cuidando de que los guardias no advirtieran su presencia.

 _-Es tan….Tan parecido._

3 Tortuosos años han pasado desde que su amado Blacksmith partió al lado de sus ancestros, tiempo en que la golondrina morada gano el título de "la mejor herrera del reino", en otros tiempos eso la hubiera alegrado…

En que el arrogante "caballero más veloz" Sir Lamorak (contraparte de Jet The Hawk) la pretendió….Rico y con fama, dispuesto a llenar sus bolsillos de oro, en otros tiempos eso la hubiera hecho dichosa….Ahora daría su alma por poder tener a su esposo de vuelta, lo extrañaba tanto, tanto que la diferencia entre locura y razón era imperceptible….Y la pareja del "verdadero Arturo", se parecía tanto, tanto….Que la idea de estar lejos de aquella criatura preciosa era simplemente insoportable…

 _-Necesito, tenerlo._

No lo importaba la guillotina, no le importaba ser considerada una traidora…..Lo único que le importaba era tener ese "reemplazo de cuerpo" de su único amor, para ella sola…Aunque tuviera que secuestrarlo y cortarle las piernas para nunca la deje…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión...

-¡Y NO VUELVAS HASTA QUE TENGAS DINERO!

Madame Nectarina con un movimiento de mano invoco un mini tornado que saco volando al científico, el castaño aterrizo de cara en el asfalto mientras la puerta detrás de él se cerraba de un puertazo.

\- Maldita bruja, puaj.

Thorndyke limpiándose la sangre de boca, uno o dos dientes se le quebraron con la fuerte caída, era irrelevante, lo único importante para Chris era ¡¿Dónde carajo consigue el dinero a estas horas?!

-Joder, ¡¿Por qué carajo tuve que invertir tanto en su boda?!

Boda, recepción también en el hotel…..Sip, el oji azul se dispuso a echar la casa por la ventana por sus mejores amigos, ahora lamentaba su decisión.

Nadie tendería la cantidad exigida y su sueldo no sería pagado hasta mañana….

-Maldición y para colmo mis padres están investigando en el extranjero, no puedo pedirles dinero…. ¡Para qué sirve ser hijo de millonarios, si no tienes dinero!

Furioso consigo mismo, con el mundo, con todos…Pateo con todas sus fuerzas un contenedor de basura….

-AAHGGGG.

* * *

Su segunda mala decisión, adolorido dio unos saltitos con su pie sano hasta una banca, sobándose el pie adolorido…

-hoy no es mi noche.

 _-¿Qué paso milloncitos?, ¿te peleaste con tu chequera?_

El verdoso hermano de Sonic, llego con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sin mangas…El humano le dio una mirada de querer destrozar el mundo, en respuesta el erizo mostro sus manos junto a una risita despreocupada…. Knukcles una vez le comento sobre el entrenamiento en artes marciales de este sujeto, los humanos no son tan fuertes como los Mobilians sin embargo, el ladrón verde le desagradaba correr riesgos…

-tranqui mi hermano, sin estrés….Mi chica me dijo sobre "el corte de cabello" que mi Má le quiere hacer a mi tío y vine a ayudar.

-Depende, ¿tienes esta cantidad de dinero?

El científico saco el papel con la cifra, entregándosela al baterista de los tiempos en que Sonic, tenía una banda….

-fiuuuuuuu…amigo, estas jodido…Ni mi viejo, el Rey Jules tiene esa cantidad de pasta.

Sin esperanza el castaño agacho la cabeza…..Manic con la usual arrogancia que caracteriza a su familia, se sentó a su lado. Con una de sus manos enguantadas le dio palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que con la otra se apuntaba a sí mismo.

-Si no te importa el origen del dinero…..Yo conozco a un tipo que tiene esa cantidad.

Con una notoria esperanza reluciente en su rostro, un impaciente Thorndyke levanto la cabeza...

-¡¿Quién?!

-Un compadre con quien hice "negocios" en el pasado…Un loco que maltrata a los demás, es egoísta, codicioso, y tiene un gran deseo por el poder. …Solo quédate con el pico cerrado y déjame hablar a mí. Es peligroso, dicen que Asesino a su padre para poder gobernar su dimensión natal.

* * *

1 ½ hora después…

Chris estaba enterado que Manic no era "de los trigos muy limpios"…..De la extensa lista de gente criminal que encajara en la descripción que le dio sobre "el tipo con quien antes hiso negocios". Ni en sus sueños más locos se le hubiera pasado por la mente….

-A ver si entiendo bien…Una puta loca se llevó al nerd azul junto al otro nerd y necesitan de mi dinero para sacarlo.

Scourge the Hedgehog, anti-Sonic o como quieran llamar a la versión malvada/verde de Sonic en chaqueta de cuero. Echado sobre en un maltratado sofá, miraba con malicia sobre sus lentes a sus invitados inesperados….

-Bien ya que la crazy de Rosy Rose (contraparte malvada de Am Rose) esta de compras, hare un acto "noble"…Ayudare a ese par de maricones por un precio.

Actuando despreocupado Manic saco un cigarrillo, ok…Calma Manic, este demente tiene todos los poderes de tu bro, sin embargo invencible no es….. Sonic que le teme a la furia de Amy, a Scourge le da miedo la locura de Rosy, usa ese conocimiento de ser necesario.

-No te hagas de rogar, escúpelo.

La versión malvada de Tails, Anti-Tails o simplemente Miles, fue el primero en hablar…

-quiero a tu novia.

* * *

¿Entregar a Zooney?..mmmm, ella lo entenderá…..O mejor no…..Si Amy Rose se entera que entrego a su mejor amiga a la versión psicótica de Tails, ¡lo machaca a mazazos!

-Te ofrezco en su lugar, el avión del marido nerd de mi bro junto todo su taller.

El zorro con mechon de cabello oscuro medito sobre el asunto, tener a la zorrita le daría placer, sin embargo los inventos de ese tonto le darían poder….¿Quién sabe?, tal vez el suficiente para al fin deshacerse del demente a quien sirve y gobernar las dimensiones…

-hecho.

-¿una cosa más?

Anti-Sonic con malicia se relamió los labios…. Preparado para lo que fuera, el hijo de Jules y Aleena the Hedgehog busco su encendedor en sus bolsillos….

-Quiero tu culo.

-Aghhhh….cof…..cof….cof.

¡¿QUEEEEEE MIERDA?!...¡¿ESCUCHO BIEN?!...¡OH DIOS MIO!...De la impresión el ex baterista se tragó el cigarro, el humano tuvo que hacerle RCP para evitar que el tubo de cáncer, matara al hermano de su mejor amigo, de modo inusual.

Para demostrar que era en serio, el ser proveniente de Anti-Mobius le guiño un ojo al ladrón mientras se tocaba su entrepierna.

* * *

Ladrón trago saliva….¿Que era más importante? ¿Evitar que le cortan la cabeza a su tío, quien siempre fue más fan del azul que te de él o mantener a salvo su "retaguardia"?

-¡WHAAAAAAAA!... ¡QUE SE PUDRA CHUCK, YO ME LARGO!

Corriendo a velocidad normal (tortuga según Sonic y Scourge) , el ladrón verde cruzo horrorizado la salida del hangar mugriento a las afueras de ciudad Station Square.

-¡MANIIIIIIC ESPERA!

Christopher Thorndyke corriendo a la misma velocidad del ladrón, lo siguió…Dejando a los anti-solos…

-Mala suerte Scourgie…hoy no vas a follar.

* * *

El gran Scourge, rey de Anti-Mobius (antes que el nerd azul lo venciera) se subió de hombros despreocupado. Perdió al ladroncito ese, por otro lado gano mucho más….Ahora que el autonombrado "héroe" estaba fuera de servicio, era la oportunidad perfecta de hacer su jugada. Al fin se vengaría de la humillación que le ha hecho durante años, convirtiendo su hogar en su reino…ejem…..Primero, tenía "necesidades urgentes" que atender…

-Error, ya el fantástico Scourge se quedó sin el ladrón. Ponte en cuatro patas.

-Ni loco.

Quitándose sus lentes oscuros, mostro a plenitud su cara psicopática ante la versión malvada de Tails….

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que le ocurre a la gente que me niega lo que deseo?

Tragando saliva, el zorro rubio de mechon negro se colocó en posición…ARGGGG…Un día de estos se librara de este loco, un día de estos….Lo único bueno, era que esta orden comenzaba a gustarle (jamás lo mencionaría, con lo engreído que es el "otro Sonic" si llega mencionarlo, se lo recordara por el resto de su vida)

* * *

Mientras tanto, unos pasos lejos del hangar a las afueras de ciudad Station Square..

-¡NI LOCO LE PRESTO MI TRASERO!... ¡PUTA NO SOY!

-Shissssss…calma, tranquilo.

El verdoso se mojó el rostro con agua de un pequeño lago cercano, calmándose…

-Solo queda una opción…glup…Tendremos que pedirle dinero prestado a mi hermana.

La idea de ir con la estirada que odia ensuciarse por plata, le daba un escalofrió…..Ya le ha pedido dinero, dinero que aún no ha pagado…Costara convencerla de que la historia sobre Madame Nectarina es cierta y no una patraña para conseguir más dinero gratis…Pero ni modo, Manic debía elegir entre la "propuesta" de Scourge o uno de los golpes demoledores karatecas de Sonia, elegía a Sonia a ojos cerrados.

* * *

¿continuo?


	12. Capítulo 12: Distintos tipos de Miedo

Capítulo 12: Distintos tipos de Miedo

 _-Storm._

Era tarde, seguía reinando la noche sin embargo Sonia no podía dormir, tenía miedo…Miedo de que su amor no fuera capaz de despertar en la mañana o que despertara sin que ella se encuentre a su lado…..Tapada por una chaqueta sentada a unos centímetros de la cama del Albatros, la eriza fucsia lo miraba con una gran preocupación.

Ella estaba consciente de que las aves extraterrestres eran más fuertes que los mobians comunes. Eso no le quitaba la preocupación.

 _-¿he?_

Su celular en modo vibrador la alerto que recibía una llamada, al leer el nombre….

 _-Sorry, no puedo hablar ahora._

Lo que quisiera su verdoso hermano gemelo menor tenia…debía esperar, en este momento su mente estaba ocupada en asegurarse que su novio se encontrara en las mejores condiciones posibles.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar….Vibro, vibro, vibro, vibro insistentemente ocasionando 10 llamadas sin contestar. La vibración n° 11 en vez de llamada fue un Msn:

" _Ve a la plaza de ciudad Station Square, es urgente la cabeza del Tío Chuck depende de ti"_

¿El tío Chuck está en peligro?...Imposible pensarlo, a menos que…..Su madre, Aleena conociéndola debió amenazarlo con la guillotina. Obvio, su progenitora cada vez que a Maurice…ejem…..Sonic, metía la pata. La reina de Mobius encontraba el modo de echarle la culpa a su cuñado.

La hija del Rey Jules The hedgehog, con cariño se levantó silenciosa para arropar a su mal herido amor junto con darle un beso en la frente.

 _-ya vuelvo._

La mobian tipo erizo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado, decidida a ir al estacionamiento por su moto rosada , sin antes dar un par de anillos al guardia que soborno para que la dejara quedarse fuera del horario de visitas del hospital.

* * *

7 min después, en plaza de ciudad Station Square….

Sonia se pasó varias luces rojas para llegar aquí…

-Espero que no sea un truco para pedir dinero.

Dando un suspiro de desencanto se bajó de su moto, conocía a Manic lo suficiente para saber que cuando te llama: Es para pedir dinero.

Ella se encontraba tanto física como psicológicamente preparada para lo que fuera, lo que sea que el ladronzuelo de la familia tenga preparado para hacer la treta que le sacara dinero de los bolsillos. ¿Qué hacia ella consiente de estos datos?, simple era una tonta que amaba a su familia más que a si misma…..Solo necesita que alguien insinué que uno de sus parientes está en "peligro" y ella sale en su rescate…

La ex cantante de clase alta se consideraba preparada para lo que fuera…

-¡¿Christopher Thorndyke?!...¿que….que….¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

A excepción de esto…..¡¿Qué CHUCHA ESTABA HACIENDO ESE HUMANO AQUÍ?!, se supone que está en la destruida habitación de hotel junto a su tío, buscando el modo de hacer que Sonic y Tails regresen…..De donde sea que estén…

-Hola Sonia, gracias por venir tan rápido….

El castaño científico se encontraba sentado en una banca al lado del erizo ladrón quien tenía los brazos alrededor de su nuca, como si descansara despreocupadamente debajo de un árbol en un cálido día de verano...

-…..El tiempo es poco así que seré breve Sonia: Encontré un modo de regresar a Sonic y Tails….

-¡¿Entonces que mierda haces aquí…

-Ejem….a eso voy…Zooney me presento una hechicera…

Al escuchar la palabra "hechicera", la princesa de mobius se puso seria…

-¿Hechicera?

¿Qué tipo de científico anda consultando brujos? , la Srta. The hedgehog desconocía la universidad de donde se graduó este sujeto. Espera que pronto la descrediten por formar a profesionales de pésima calidad.

-Doctor Thorndyke, me parece que esta es una pésima broma. Me sorprende de un científico serio como usted, lo que insinúa le quito prestigio.

El humano suponiendo que la eriza lo estaba tomando como a alguien no profesional, se puso tan serio como ella…

-Lady Sonia The hedgehog….Estoy consciente que mis palabras suenan a la más desquiciada de las locuras. A pesar de lo demencial que suena, es la verdad….La ciencia hasta el momento…Mejor dicho…..Los métodos científicos que necesito para crear el portal necesario , necesitan tiempo….Tiempo que no tengo ya que su Tío, el Doctor Charles The hedgehog, será ejecutado al amanecer si su hermano y cuñado no regresan.

Desconfiada la fucsia le dirigió una mirada inquisidora su hermano….Este rascándose la nariz despreocupadamente…

-Ahórrate la cara fea hermanita, si esta fuera una de mis estafas….Tendría a cualquier menos al amigo Nerd de mi hermanito.

Era cierto….Este rufián tendría a personas del calibre de Scourge, Rosy The Rascal o Anti-Tails (Miles)…

-Se sinceró Manic…. ¿Soy tu única opción?, ¿de verdad?... ¿No hay nadie en esta ciudad además de mí que los pueda ayudar?

La imagen del psicópata de Scourge exigiéndole su culo a cambio de ayuda, mientras se rascaba "sus partes". Le provoco un hielo en su columna…

-E….e…eres…glup…eres la única.

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Ejem…Luego te explico Sonia…Te explico de camino a la casa de Madame Nectarina.

* * *

A medio camino, sin oportunidad si quiera de salir del parque en donde se encontraban, un mazo verde con puntas impacto cerca de ellos. Sonia gracias a sus movimientos agiles debido a su intenso entrenamiento arte marsialista, impidió que el mazo mortal le diera directo al humano y su hermano, empujándolos.

-Ups, no logre darles Scourgie.

-Je, No importa Rosy…

El mazo pertenecía a nada ni nada menos que a la versión anti de Amy Rose. La eriza Mobian Yandere hiso una mueca de satisfacción cuando el que consideraba "su novio" le acaricio la cabeza recompensando su intento brutal de asesinato...

-….Morirán de todos modos.

El desgraciado Scourge acompañado de la loca rosada y del demente Miles, apunto al grupo de 3 enfrente de ellos.

-¡Mátenlos!...Pero dejen al verde, _es mío._

¡Glup!..¡Ese demente no acepta un no por respuesta!...Calma Manic, ustedes son 3 y ellos son 3 hay oportunidades…

-¡No me asustas!

-¿A no? Pues te tengo una sorpresa Manic…Miles, haz tu gracia.

-Je, creí que nunca lo dirías.

* * *

El zorrito rubio con mechon de pelo negro, apretó un control con un solo botón, del cielo venían bajando millones de robots asesinos…...Impactado el mecanico verde no creía en lo que sus ojos le mostraba, esos robots no eran hechos a medias como los de Dr. Eggman sino que estaban completamente diseñados para destripar, torturar, quemar….

-¡CRESTA!... ¡NO ME JODAN!... ¡SONIIIIIIIIIIC! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁÁAAAAASSSSSS?!

El ex baterista aterrado deseo con todo su corazón obtener la habilidad de viajar en tiempo, una hora por lo menos. Lo suficiente para entregarle a Zooney a Anti-Tails…..Con eso el dolor que está a punto de sentir se habría evitado…

* * *

Mientras Tanto en el mundo de Camelot….

Tails inquieto se paseaba de un lado a otro en el precioso jardín de Rosas del Reino…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?

Sonic de nuevo estaba enfrentando a un villano que trataba de quitarle su reino, eso no era lo que angustiaba a "la joven reina", no otra cosa alejaba sus pensamientos junto a su preocupación de que su esposo "El erizo picaruelo" dueño de excalibur, se encuentre lejos de su castillo.

La gente e incluso la propia dama de honor(idéntica a Zooney) junto al chico que limpia los pisos (el cual se parece muchísimo Thorndyke y con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido a leer un capitulo completo de un cuento para niños) creen que el no escucha los cuchicheos que transcurren de boca en boca entre los distintos sirvientes…Se equivocan, el inteligente zorrito estaba bien informado sobre lo que chismosean en Camelot, estas orejas largas tal vez no le permitan oír al nivel de Superman sin embargo son lo suficientemente agudas para percibir palabras a baja frecuencia…

* * *

Sonic cada vez que sale el tema en cuestión, le dice que no haga caso, que es tontería, que hablara con esos "lentos" para que dejen de cuchichear…. ¡Pues obvio! , ¡Él no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, es el rey! .Tomando en cuenta lo que ha leído en libros de historia Medieval: El Rey solo es desechable cuando el pueblo lo odia…. ¡Es imposible que eso le ocurra al "caballero del viento"!, su pueblo lo ama, lo adora tanto que viven construyendo estatuas en su honor (lo cual infla su ego de un modo impresionante, constantemente Prower debe preocuparse de mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra)

Respecto a él…Las reinas son desechables a menos que….

-Un hijo.

Era lo que el pueblo entero esperaba impaciente: Un heredero…Un príncipe o princesa para Camelot, ¡¿ACASO LA GENTE EN ESTA DIMENCIÓN ESTA CIEGA?!, ¡EL ES UN MALDITO HOMBRE!...Lo que esperan que haga es imposible, lo peor es que muchas doncellas supuestamente "fértiles" se le insinuaban. No importa ¿Cuántos cambios haga junto a su marido tanto en las instituciones como las leyes?...El resultado es el mismo, la gente de este mundo lleva su doctrina bajo la piel: O les da un heredero o les da un heredero….

-Mierda.

Triste con lágrimas en los ojos se sentó en una banca de piedra, el pavo real color morado que la dama de compañía le consiguió con ayuda de Lady Nimue (versión alterna de Amy Rose) se acercó a su lado colocando su cabeza en su regazo…..Los chef le mencionaron que con estos animales se preparaba un excelente estofado… ¿Cómo tener el corazón para ordenar cortarle la cabeza a una criatura que implora por su vida con una increíblemente triste mirada? ….Tails le acaricio su calva cabeza a su mascota inusual….

-Me alegro no haberte convertido en estofado.

Aunque aún le sigue encantando las preparaciones con carne…

Tails tenía miedo, mucho miedo…..Miedo de ser desechado por Sonic, que lo reemplace por un chica que lo llene de hijos hasta las orejas…

 _-No llores precioso…._

Un dardo disparado de una cerbatana, dio directo a su cuello…Desmayándose….

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Difícil dilucidarlo, lentamente la vista recobraba su claridad…Se encontraba atado con cadenas a una silla…Rápidamente supuso que se encontraba en un problema donde su libre albedrío seria ignorado…

 _-¿Cómodo mi amor?_

¿Esa voz se parece a la…será posible?

-¿Wave? ¿Eres tú?

 _-Oh, yo no sé ¿quién sea esa tal Wave?_

De entre las sombras una mujer, una golondrina morada…..Se parecía a Wave the Swallow pero sus ojos eran…Dementes, vestía un traje de herero con una mazo de hierro entre sus manos….

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿No me reconoces mi amor?, soy Purplesmith…. _Tu fiel esposa._

La demente golondrina le dio un beso en los labios, derramando lágrimas de felicidad…

-Mi querido Blacksmith...shift…Ni imaginas lo que sufrido.

¡¿Blacksmith?!...¡¿El chico fantasma que se parece a él?!

-Eeeeessssssssteeeee….Esta equivocada, yo no soy su marido.

-Tú eres mi marido…

La herera purpura le puso un pañuelo en la boca a su "invitado", asegurándose de atarlo bien alrededor de su cabeza, preocurando que la nariz este libre para que respire.

-…..Y nadie nos va a separar. Ni la Tuberculosis, ni" el verdadero Arturo", ni los" Knights of the Round Table" (o los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda), ni nadie.

* * *

Regresando al castillo…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA PATETICO!

El arrogante "caballero más veloz" Sir Lamorak (contraparte de Jet The Hawk) herido se levantaba del piso…En realidad era Sir Lancelot (contraparte de Shadow) quien furioso/Indignado lo alzo de sus ropas, para chocar su espalda contra una pared….

-¡¿COMO DEJASTE QUE UNA PUTA TE SEDUJERA, TE ROBARA TU LLAVE, DERROTARA A LOS GUARDIAS Y SE LLEVARA A NUESTRA "REINA"?!...¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA , INDIGNO PARA SER LLAMADO CABALLERO…

-¡SIR LANCELOT…

Sir Percival (Contraparte de Blaze the Cat) se interpuso entre su hermano y el caballero perfecto...

-…NO HAY TIEMPO PARA REPROCHES!

-Sir Percival dice la verdad. La vida de la "Reina "está en peligro. Si nuestro señor se entera…..Prefiero no imaginarlo. Esta tragedia nos ha vuelto indignos a los" Knights of the Round Table"…

Sir Gawain (contraparte de Knukcles the Echidna ) "el caballero del sol" el amable y sensato Equidna rojo, apoyo a la gata pirómana caballero …Al notar que sus palabras se tardaban en hacer el efecto esperado...

-….Sir Lancelot, suelte a Sir Lamorak, necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible en nuestra cruzada.

El erizo caballero negro/rojo sin consideración al ave noble como un saco de papas. Luego le cortarían la cabeza al halcón verde. Pronto Sir Galahad (contraparte de Silver the hedgehog , hijo de Sir Lanclot e hijastro de Lady Nimue) flotando se le acercó a su padre….

-Me he comunicado telepáticamente con Lady Nimue y Lady Merlina…

-¡En el nombre de Arturo!, ¡el rey ya lo sabe!

-Aun no Padre…..Por lo que las damas me han comunicado, falta poco para que regrese….Si desean que nuestro honor junto a nuestras nobles cabezas continúen en nuestros hombros, síganme…Conozco el escondite de la villana he leído su mente.

La versión alterna de Shadow, apretó entre sus manos con fuerza la empuñadora de su leal espada Arondight (espada del lago)….Jurando mentalmente en el nombre de su señor que pronto su "Sacred Swords"(espada sagrada) bebería la sangre de aquella que se ha convertido en la más grande traidora de la nación que su historia ha conocido. Quien secuestro a la verdadera "Reina Ginebra" "el cetro de la corte" y degolló a su amada mascota cuando trato de impedir el secuestro (lo segundo es lo de menos, según su opinión personal)

* * *

¿Les gusto? Gracias a todos los que leyeron y sus Reviews. Tambien pueden encontrar esta historia en wattpad


	13. Capítulo 13: Ojos Rojos y una Visita ine

Capítulo 13: Ojos Rojos y una Visita inesperada.

Los días pasaban, ni su azulado esposo ni sus leales caballeros parecían querer rescatarlo de su terrible tormento en manos de esta demente psicópata….Un ambiente tan demencial que solo faltaba el tema" Trophallaxy (DYSRIDER) – Nothing" sonando de fondo para darle el ultimo toque...

Atado, sin salida…..Enfrente de un herrera loca….Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esto fuera un mal sueño, que pronto sonaría la alarma y se despertaría en su habitación de hotel junto a Sonic sonriéndole dulcemente….

Pero no….El dolor de los 2 dedos y la media pierna derecha que perdió luego de intentar convérsenla que él no era Blacksmith…El corte de esto y la cauterización con un pedazo de metal ardiente, le mostraban que lo que ojos vidriosos le indicaban, era cierto no una fantasía.

Esta historia tan tétrica parecía sacado de un fanatic que unos aman y otros no entienden el inicio, con problemas de ortografía escrito a las 23:22hrs de un martes 16 de Febrero por un chica aburrida…O peor, una versión bizarra de la película "Misery", solo que aquí en vez de una loca enfermera que tiene secuestrado a su escritor favorito de Novelas románticas….

-Hola mi querido Blacksmith, ¿me extrañaste?

La Golondrina morada que daba la impresión de querer superar en locura hasta a la mismísima "Annie Wilkes" o a "Jeff The Killer" en la "hermosa" sonrisa….

-Te traje sopa.

La mejor herrera de Camelot coloco una bandeja sobre una mesa cercana a él, dentro de la bandeja había sopa de cebolla recién hecha…

-Es Cebolla, tu favorita.

-Oh…claro, gracias..."mi amor"

¡Carajo!...En momentos como este, le encantaría averiguar ¿cómo Paul Sheldon se salvó en Misery? . Tuvo la oportunidad de ver la película en un cine de películas antiguas con Amy Rose , su novia sticks the badger (Tejon) y Zooey ….¡pero no!...¡Tuvo que ir a ver Deadpool junto a Sonic, Shadow, Silver , Knuckles ,su novia Julie-Su, Jet the Hawk y su chica Wave the Swallow…Y hablando de esta última….

-Prepare esta sopa con amor, tal como te gusta.

* * *

La copia cutre de Wave, convencida que interpretaba el papel de "esposa feliz" en un show familiar de los 90 (solo un decir, ya que en esta época la Tv no existe)…Cambio la sonrisa tétrica por una mueca dulce, con una cuchara saco un poco de sopa, a continuación soplo para evitar que su "marido" se quemara la lengua.

-Abre grande.

Tails obedeció sin chistar, ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? ¿Negarse y que le cortara un tercer dedo o lo que quedaba de su pierna derecha? .Purplesmith dichosa que al fin logro que su "amado Blacksmith" se amansara, de cucharada en cucharada de sopa lo fue alimentando…

-¿Ves que puedes ser bueno cuando quieres?

El rubio con una fingida sonrisa movió la cabeza positivamente. Lo bueno era que mientras sea "obediente" ella no lo matara. Lo malo (según los libros de psiquiatría) era que inevitablemente la golondrina "despertaría" de su sueño o se cansaría de el por no obtener lo que ansía….Cerrando los ojos, deseo haber escuchado a su madre, no debió casarse con Sonic…

La golondrina en su pose de "esposa feliz" le limpio la boca a quien consideraba "su esposo"…

-Ahora que ya estas servido, voy a afeitarte….¿dónde deje….

La otra Wave the Swallow le dio la espalda, buscando entre los cuchillos con que anteriormente lo torturo, la navaja de afeitar, apenas no la encontró prosiguió a buscar en una caja de madera en el suelo…

" _-Milady….."_

Prower angustiado miro a ambos lados, solo estaban los 2….

" _-Milady….."_

Esa voz….La reconocía…Hablando bajo para que la demente agachada fuera incapaz de oírlo…

" _-¿Blacksmith eres tú?_

El espíritu del anterior mejor Herrero de Camelot, se manifiesto enfrente de "la torturada reina"...

 _-Milady lamento informarle que nuestro rey se ha demorado en su misión, inesperadamente tropas de refuerzo al ido en ayuda del villano que combate ...También lamento decirle que Sir Galahad ha perdido el rastro de las ondas mentales de mi esposa por la locura que a ella la invade, le es difícil seguirle el ritmo. Descuide el "Caballero de Plata" a pesar de ser distraído, es muy hábil pronto conseguirá encontrar el camino correcto hacia usted._

 _-mierda, voy a morir…No creo que dure lo suficiente para los" Knights of the Round Table" me encuentren a tiempo. Ni Sonic me podrá salvar de esta._

El zorro herrero se mantuvo en silencio pensativo…

 _-Usted tiene razón, la salvare yo._

El zorro disfrazado de reina, atado con cadenas crédulo pregunto…

 _-¿Cómo?...Hasta el momento, el único idiota que te ve/escucha soy yo….Ni si quiera puedes manifestarte enfrente de ella para hacerle BUUUUUU._

 _-Présteme su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué?, ¿es broma?_

 _-No Milady, permita usar su cuerpo brevemente…Juro por Arturo y Camelot que haré todo lo necesario para que regrese sana y salva al castillo._

Tails serio medito sobre la propuesta…Le desagradaba totalmente…Le desagradaba aún más estar atado en contra de su voluntad esperando a ser sacrificado como un pollo...Necesitaba liberarse de su captora urgentemente...

 _-Acepto._

 _-Cierre los ojos, piense en cosas relajantes…Porque esto no lo será._

El mecánico cerro los ojos imaginándose a sí mismo corriendo junto a Sonic en su amada Green Hill , South Island. Era tan vivido que era capaz de sentir el viento en sus mejillas mientras el mobian tipo erizo corría unos metros más adelante.

 _-¿lista?"_

Manteniendo la agradable imagen mental, movió la cabeza positivamente. El espíritu lentamente puso su mano echa de electro plasma dentro del pecho del mortal, activando sus nervios…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

En ese instante el oji azul se dio cuenta que las películas mienten, que un espectro te posea ¡DUELE MUCHO!... Purplesmith con navaja en mano, se asustó al escuchar el grito de dolor de su amado, dolor que era imposible que ella se lo hubiera proporcionado….

-¡¿AMOR ESTAS BIEN?!

Silencio….El zorro travestido atado en la silla, con la cabeza gacha no producía ningún sonido legible...

-¿Amor?... ¿querido?

Luego de un largo silencio, su secuestrado cabizbajo. Una voz metálica salió de sus cuerdas bocales..

- _Lo admito, fuiste una buena esposa, una esposa fiel. Me apoyaste incluso en los días difíciles. Te amor mi leal compañera…._

El corazón de la golondrina se llenó de alegría al escuchar aquellas palabras. Alegría que se convertiría en pena cuando el rubio levantara la cabeza…

 _-….Pero lo que has hecho a la corona de Camelot es imperdonable, por el honor de la casa del verdadero Arturo, personalmente te daré tu castigo._

¡SUS OJOS!...Eran….¡ROJOS!...En realidad eran negros con iris roja, aterrada dio un par de pasos atrás…

-¡brujería!... ¡el diablo a poseído a mi marido!

El zorro poseído sonrío macabramente…

-No amada mía, soy tu esposo quien ha venido de las tinieblas a llevarte consigo… ¡Hoy recibirás el justo castigo por tus crímenes!

La golondrina morada indecisa, técnicamente se abrazaba a la navaja que portaba…. ¿Que se supone que debe hacer ahora?, ¿Qué es lo correcto?, ¿buscar un sacerdote? , ¿Correr?

La voz metálica fue reemplazada por la voz original del fallecido herrero, sus ojos color sangre se adornaron con una luz compasiva…No, a pesar de lo que ha hecho aún la ama….No puede castigarla…

-Mi ángel…Se lo mucho que has sufrido desde que tuve que dejarte. Es por eso que en vez te mandarte al infierno he decidido hacerte una oferta…Si aceptas venir conmigo, juro que jamás volverás a estar sola.

-¿Estaremos juntos eternamente?

-Eternamente. Suéltame para poder hacerlo realidad.

La herrera emocionada obedeció al pie de la letra…Solo el verdadero Blacksmith la llamaría "mi ángel"…Un vez retiradas las cadenas, se besaron apasionadamente…

-Ahora mi fiel esposa, necesito que hagas una cosa más…Con tu navaja, será rápido…

Lagunas mentales, recuerdos borrosos…La cabeza de Tails Prower The hedgehog se sentía como una licuadora….

* * *

-¡MIERDA!

A unos pasos de él, se encontraba su secuestradora con su muñeca cortada. Extrañamente la pájara morada tenía una mueca de paz absoluta en su rostro. Sacudiendo la cabeza despabilo, luego se lamentaría por ella, ahora tenía que encontrar un modo de salir, comenzando por buscar un objeto que le sirva de prótesis…

-Esto servirá.

Con unos ajustes colocando un pedazo de madera que ocupara el espacio disponible en su media pierna derecha, fue la acción indicada….

-Primitivo pero servirá.

Cojeando salió, prometiéndose a sí mismo que apenas regrese a su mundo. Se fabricara una prótesis como debe ser, una diseñada para correr. Ni loco dejaría las carreras con su amado solo porque le falta media pierna…

-¡TAILS!

Sobre una colina, un impacto Rey Azul guiado por Lady Nimue junto a Merlina, veía a su amor con partes faltantes…..Arggg… ¡maldito Sir Lancelot!... ¡por permitir esto se ha ganado la guillotina!

-¡SONIC!

Gracias a la velocidad del "caballero del viento", en menos del aleteo de un colibrí ambos estaban abrazados, el oji verde permitió que el oji azul se desahogara entre sus brazos.

King Sonic ya pensaba en ¿Cómo castigaría a los " Knights of the Round Table"? , ¿Guillotina?, ¿acido? O…..¿Simplemente dejar que no de sus yo malvados se ensucie las manos (por ejem Sonic exe o Dark Sonic)? …Estos oscuros pensamientos de venganza fueron interrumpidos por un portal…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH.

* * *

Del portal salió quien no esperaba volver a ver…

-¡¿Chris?!...¡¿Qué haces aquí viejo?!

El Dr. Christopher Thorndyke malherido levanto la cabeza del suelo, feliz de escuchar la voz de Sonic….

-¡Gracias a Newton que estas vivo!

Por otro lado Merlina se encontraba perpleja… ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí el hermoso hombre…ejem….¿que estaba haciendo aquí el hombre con que se topó en el otro reino?

El castaño se levantó, quitándose el polvo de su bata blanca…

-Debes regresar, Scourge ha tomado ciudad Station Square….Manic y Sonia están aguantando todo lo que pueden, no creo que resistan por mucho.

El engreído erizo, poniéndose serio dejo de abrazar a su esposo. Este comprendió de inmediato la razón de su des-abrazo, por lo que tan serio como el pregunto….

-Cuéntanos todo, desde el principio.


	14. Capítulo 14: Hora del Cuento

Capítulo 14: Hora del Cuento.

El engreído erizo, poniéndose serio dejo de abrazar a su esposo. Este comprendió de inmediato la razón de su des-abrazo, por lo que tan serio como el pregunto….

-Cuéntanos todo, desde el principio.

La mujer peli budeo de orejas puntiagudas estaba impactada… ¿Por este hombre apareció justo en este instante con noticias estremecedoras?... ¡Oh abuelo!, ¿quiere decir que su amado rey se volverá a ir y esta vez para siempre?... ¡No puede permitirlo!. Ante tal inusual emergencia, la consejera real rompió el protocolo…

-¡Mi señor!, ¡milord, necesito hablarle!

King Sonic sin prestarle mucha atención, la miro sobre su hombro…

-¿he?

-Su lugar está aquí, lo que suceda en otro reinos no es de su incumbencia, este es su reino , la vida de sus ciudadanos depende de usted y su prioridad sobre…

El azulado cambio su semblante de despreocupado a regresar a serio…

-¿Merlina?

La alterada hechicera esbozo una semi sonrisa… ¿Logro que su amo entendiera su lugar?...Tal parece que es de esa manera…

-¿Si mi Rey?

-¡CIERRA EL PICO!

La maga apretó su preciado báculo con ambas manos….Argggg...si el no fuera el rey….¡Le partiría la cara hasta hacerlo sangrar!...La eriza rosada Lady Nimue, silencio juzgó los gestos de la nieta del poderoso Merlin. La esposa de Sir Lancelot se preparaba mentalmente para enfrentarla, si era necesario...

El señor de Avalon, Camelot ignoro la señal de amenaza de parte de su consejera. Re-colocando su atención en el científico enfrente de él…

-Cuéntanos.

El Dr. Christopher Thorndyke evitando la mirada amenazadora de la versión alterna de Madame Nectarina, inicio su tétrico relato….

* * *

Flash Back

Terror, gritos, gente corriendo intentando protegerse…Sangre fluyendo por la calles a la orden de la noche…

Los freedom fighters (luchadores por la libertad) destrozados por los robots de Miles o a punto de serlo…..Amy rose cortada a la mitad, abogándose con su sangre intentaba consolar a su novia quien a quedado ciega y con quemaduras internas/externas…Agonizando hasta la muerte cerca de las cabezas desnucadas de Blaze The Cat y Zonic The Zone Cop…Solo una pared que se calló sobre ellas acabo con su agonía.

Shadow, Zooey the Fox, Cream, Vainilla Jet the hawk y su novia Wave hace horas atrás les permitieron avanzar, atrasando lo mejor posible a los robots….¿sobrevivieron?, imposible saber...Solo podían ser optimistas y esperar que no terminen como el equidna rojo: Con la cabeza en una pica, el corazón en otra y su "parte noble" lanzada a los perros callejeros…o como Rogue, Ben "El Mutt" Muttski y Silver: Violados por turnos por Miles y Rosy The Rascal hasta que se aburrieron de ellos y los lanzaron vivos al robot caldera para ser hervidos vivos…Los gritos de esos 3 desdichados , es un recuerdo sonoro que los atormentara por el resto de sus vidas…

-¡Sigan corriendo!... ¡falta poco!

Manic y el castaño seguían a Sonia…La eriza fucsia se negó a dejar solo al último de los Babylon Rogues(picaros de Babilonia) , en un cuarto de hospital…

Chris corría detrás de ella, porque comprendía sus sentimientos…El erizo verde la seguía, solo para evitar que Scourge lo violara…o Que Scourge lo violara y luego la desquiciada de Rosy enferma de celos, lo masacrara con su mazo con puntas filosas…

* * *

En medio de estallidos, corrían por los pasillos del hospital...

BOOOONNNNNNNNNNN…

La habitación de the Albatros exploto…

-Storn.

La princesa de Mobius al ver esto, se dejó caer. Siendo reconfortada por su hermano…

-Tal sea mejor de este modo, el no tendrá que sufrir.

 _-¡Sufrir tu abuela!_

Detrás de ellos apareció el albatros quitándose los vendajes. ..

-¡ESTAS VIVO!

* * *

La eriza mobian fucsia sin medir consecuencias fue a darle un fuerte abrazo, olvidando que hace tan solo unas horas atrás estaba recostado en cama de hospital...

-¡Auch!...AAAAAAAAAAA... ¡Yo también estoy feliz de verte pero deja de estrujarme!

-Ups, lo olvide.

La chica tan fuerte como el equidna rojo, des-abrazo a su novio emplumado. Este se alivió de, que sus puntos recién hechos no se abrieran por el apretón…

\- soy fuerte y los de mi especie nos recuperamos rápido pero no significa que no sintamos dolor.

El homo sapiens del grupo. Le incomodaba ser el tipo que arruinara el "instante romántico"….En la situación en la que se encontraban el romanticismo puede irse al WC…

-¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir?

El ave gigante con una mueca de malicia, le mostro un interruptor de una bomba…

-Un regalito de Wave cuando ella y el jefe pasaron de visita…En nuestro negocio nunca se sabe ¿Cuándo se necesitara una bomba?...MMM… ¿No vinieron con ustedes?

El castaño y la fucsia se miraron acongojados, ninguno se animaba a dar la mala noticia. El cargo de "portador de desgracias" recayó en el ex baterista…

-Sorry, grandote.

-Entiendo, es una pena.

Storn estaba consciente que llegaría el día en que ese par moriría…Cuando pasas tanto tiempo en un grupo neutral de ladrones, sabes que el final de tus compañeros no será una muerte tranquila. Lo inesperado fue que ocurrirá sin el presente para acompañarlos…..sitfh…Descansen en paz mis amigos…

Manic se sintió mal por el gran novio de su estirada hermana gemela, debe ser difícil que te anuncien que eres el último de tu especie…

-¿Necesitas un minuto grandulón?

-Nope.

* * *

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la pena, el pájaro extraterrestre se cruzó de brazos…..A jet y Wave no les gustaría que el lloriqueara por ellos, ¡ellos querían que pateara los traseros de sus asesinos!...Dedujo que su chica era la líder, por lo que con seriedad la miro…

-Je, espero que tengan un plan.

-Yep , mi amor…..Salir de aquí….

BOOOONNNNNNNNNNN…Un nuevo bombazo estremeció el edifico, esta vez venia de afuera.

-… ¡RAPIDO!

-¡YA ESCUCHARON A MI HERMANA!..¡MUEVAN EL CULO!

El edificio se agrietaba con cada sacudida, Con Manic adelante y Sonia y Chris sosteniendo al ave….Salieron antes que el hospital se desplomara. Escondiéndose en la entrada de un metro...

-¿Ahora qué?

La pregunta del científico dejo pensativa a la eriza…Merlin, el tío de Tails como líder de la guardia real, ya debió evacuar al King Jules y la Queen Aleena a un punto seguro lejos de la ciudad, ir a atrincherarse en el refugio de sus padres era una opción inviable. Tampoco podían ir por el tío Chuck , el pobre viejito a estas alturas debe estar muerto….

-Solo existe una opción, debemos ir con Madame Nectarina. Solo Sonic nos puede salvar de este apocalipsis.

El grupo entero estuvo de acuerdo incluso el humano, quien no sospechaba que detrás suyo…

-¡JOVENCITO INSOLENTE!

-¡AUCH!

Un viejo mobian cascarrabias alzo su bastón para darle un bastonazo en la nuca…

-¡Doctor Charles!..¿Como…

\- ¡Silencio estúpido!

Un segundo bastonazo le confirmo que no alucinaba…

-¡Esto es por dejarme abandonado!...puff...Pase horas buscándote entre esta locura…

La versión anciana de Sonic le dio un tercer bastonazo…

-…. ¡y está por no buscarme ni traerme un tecito!... ¡ay mis reumas!, a mi edad las articulaciones son un desastre.

* * *

A unos pasos detrás del anciano celeste se encontraba….. ¡¿EL CADAVER DE MADAME NECTARINA?!...La joven se encontraba tendida, con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza...El viejo limpiándose los lentes, como si no notara la conmoción de los jóvenes, se refiero al cadáver como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

-Tuvo que hacerlo, la perra quería venderme a la versión cutre de mi sobrino para salvarse el pellejo…. (Con tranquilidad se puso sus lentes)….Y pensar que cuando se me acerco, parecía querer ayudarme.

El castaño en shock le era inevitable observar a la hechicera muerta. Tan inevitable como ponerse a pensar… ¡¿y ahora como mierda va a abrir un portal?!

-¡viejo de puta!...

* * *

Media hora después de insultos de parte del humano al mobian, explicando la situación…

-….¡jodido erizo!, ¡vete a la infierno!

El final del "explicativo" relato…Incomodo tanto a la refinada fucsia como al vago verdoso…Inexplicablemente el celeste con una pose despreocupada que recordaba a su sobrino favorito...

-No problema mi amigo….Solo debo… ¿Dónde deje esa cosa?...

Los jóvenes confundidos, observaron al octogenario buscar entre sus bolsillos de su bata… ¿una pelota metalice?

-… ¡.aquí esta! , recordé que hace años invente un tele trasportador portátil, por si me encontraba en un lio como esta.

-¡¿Y HASTA AHORA LO DICEEEEEE?! (Al unísono, los jóvenes)

-Perdoon….vah, que jóvenes tan quisquillosos.

Sir Charles cojeando se colocó detrás del montón de jóvenes. Luego en la pantalla táctil de la pelota, escribió las coordenadas…..Un portal inestable se formó…

-Solo puede ir uno por vez, quien atraviese primero se le activaran los nervios de su cuerpo mientras atraviesa el portal…y elijo….¡A TI!, ¡gracias por ofrecerte voluntariamente!

El celeste empujando con el bastón, lanzo al castaño por el doloroso portal…

Regresando del Flash Back…

* * *

-Eso es lo que se.

¡Por Newton!...Cada vez que un villano aparece, hace caos…Nunca de este calibre…..La "reina Ginebra"...alias Tails, cojeando en su pata de palo se acercó a la versión alterna de la ex de su esposo…

-¿Puedes mandarnos allá?

El rey de este mundo le puso la mano sobre el hombro al rubio, como gesto de apoyo…

-Me leíste la mente buddy.

Ante el horror de la nieta de Merlin. La dama del lago con una reverencia les confirmo que era posible.

La consejera real mordiéndose la lengua, no olvidaría fácilmente esta ofensa de parte de la noble del vestido celeste.


	15. Capitulo 15: Salve, King Scourge the hed

Capitulo 15: Salve, King Scourge the hedgehog. Rey de Mobius... ¿O no?

Jules the Hedgehog junto a su amada Queen Aleena (Bernadette) impotente, atado con cadenas, herido observaba a la versión bastarda de su hijo mayor, apoderarse de su trono…

" _-Lo siento jules…._

La reina herida, maltratada y usada para motivos "carnales" por los secuaces del malvado tirano, arrepentida le susurro a su marido…Ella se considera la más inteligente de Mobius, a pesar de su título en Abogada….Tarde se dio cuenta del error que cometió al amenazar a su cuñado, el único capaz de crear portales o armas los suficientemente potentes para volarle los sesos al odioso verdoso sentado en su trono….

- _SI no hubiera amenazado a Charles con poner su cabeza en un pica, él hubiera sido capaz de…._

 _-Chuck no es el único que sabe solucionar problemas…Te prometo querida que encontraremos una salida."_

* * *

El verdoso erizo quien era una imagen adulta de Manic, intentaba darle ánimos a su esposa….Con Scourge sentado en su trono, apuntándolos con el dedo como si ambos fueran sus bufones, usando su corona y manchando de vino desde la copa hasta la alfombra cada vez que soltaba una carcajada siniestra…Jules furioso se mordia el labio, maldiciendo el instante en que este demente aniquilo a la guardia que los sacaba de la ciudad y de no ser capaz de partirle el corazón con un corte sagital (de lado a lado) con la poderosa espada de sus ancestros….Oh diablos, el desgraciado la está usando para rascarse la espalda…

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH, RICO.

El malvado anti-Sonic disfrutaba usar esa "espadita" para un uso mejor, ser un rey malvado produce tensión en la espalda y picor, sobre todo cuando no te has bañado en casi una semana…

-¿he?

MMM….Esa mirada irritante, de "héroecito furicito"….Argggggg, le recordaba a la de su padre…..Hm…Técnicamente el padre del nerd azul, es una versión alterna de su padre. Jugando con la espada entre sus manos, en menos de un suspiro se encontraba enfrente del noble verde…

-¿cómodo?...

Sonriendo sádicamente le puso el filo sobre el cuello, en su vena aorta…Jules se encontraba consciente de eso, no cambio su actitud.

-…"su majestad" ¿necesita algo?, ¿café, una almohada, la llave de sus cadenas?... ¿no?..."Qué pena". Sabes mi viejo tenía la misma actitud petulante que "usted"….Y le saque los ojos.

El rey en silencio, continúo con la actitud….El erizo verde con lentes oscuros, se acercó un poco, asegurándose de que su "invitado" escuchara el método que usara para abrirlo como un carnicero a una res….

-¿Estas sordo?...Voy a cortarte en pedacitos y a….

Jules le escupió junto con darle un cabezazo…El hermano de Charles Jules the Hedgehog, sonrió arrogante….

-Vah. Hablas mucho y eres taaaaaan "lento".

En la cabeza del villano, millones de ideas de ¿Cómo asesinar a este cretino? Llegaron en masa. Levanto su espada esperando ver terror en los ojos verdes del viejo encadenado…

-"¿Qué pasa?"..."¿no sabes usar un espada?"…"pobrecito"

La arrogancia se negaba a dejar las facciones de este tipo….No…torturarlo lentamente, disfrutando sus gritos, saboreando su dolor. Será más dulce que matarlo rápido….Con esa idea fresca en su desquiciada mente, en un movimiento ultra velos uso el mango de la espada, en una mejilla del mobian erizo mayor, sacándole una ración de dientes….

-¡NO TOQUES A MI MARIDO!

Aleena se las arregló para darle un puntapié en las "partes nobles" de Scourge, este se incoó de dolor, sobándose en la zona afectada buscando alivio…

-AAAAAAHG…puta.

-Te repito el gesto si vuelves a tocar a mi esposo.

-Argggggggggggggg….¡¿con que con esas tenemos?!

Furico agarro del cuello a la reina, quien intentaba de librarse sin éxito.

-Je, veamos cuánto dura tu lado "heroico".

* * *

MMM…..¿será degenerado violar a la versión alternativa de tu madre?. Solo existe un modo de averiguarlo…..

-¿Scourgie?

El nuevo rey de mobius con gusto le lanzaría una conferencia de insultos a quien se atrevió a interrumpir su "sana diversión"…Glup….Rosy la versión anti de amy rose, esa loca da miedo, hasta que averigüe ¿Cómo matarla?, la tratara como a una dama….

-¡¿Qu…ejem…¿dime Rosy?

-Amor, vine a avisarte que Miles y sus robots lo encontraron.

La cara del anti se tornó tan siniestra que haría que Jeff The Killer se mojara los pantalones del susto, soltando el cuello de la noble movían como si se tratara de una bolsa de basura que deja tirada en la calle…

-Sorry, Aleena….Luego me encargare de ti, no llores por mí preciosa….

La eriza rosada en modo de amenaza, apretó entre sus manos enguantadas el mango de su mazo verde….

-¿preciosa?

-Es solo un decir….Las viejas no me gustan.

-Me parece bien.

-Okey do, el tiempo es dinero… ¿Dónde está Manic?, tengo un "negocio urgente" que arreglar con el .

A la versión alterna de la princesa rose, no le incomodaba que su "novio autonombrado" tuviera ejem…"relajos" con hombres, eso era solo diversión, nada serio. La única mujer de su vida era ella, su única pareja oficial, "el amor de su vida"…..Por el bienestar y salud de King Scourge, será mejor que se mantenga así….Porque si llega a enterarse que hay otra mujer o que los "relajos" se tornaron a un rumbo serio, el reinado de su Scourgie pasara a la historia, por ser el más corto del mundo….

-Sígueme, mi adoración.

Aleena desperrada, agito las cadenas que la ataban….

-¡¿Qué vas a hacerle a mi hijo?!

El malvado tirano a punto de salir, se acomodó los lentes oscuros mientras mojaba sus labios con su lengua…

-Ya lo veras.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una celda….

Atado con cadenas, Manic se sentía el rey de los imbéciles por encontrarse en encadenado….Solo 5 min después de que Chris se fue…..¡5 putos minutos! Fue el lapso temporal entre la entrada del castaño al "país de las maravillas" y que la versión emo de Tails junto a sus robotitos los encontraran…..Sonia, el Tio chuck y Storm se encontraban en similar estado en la celda continua, ¿Por qué él se encontraba en una celda en solitario?, lo intuía…

-Aquí esta.

…..Odiaba tener siempre la razón…

-Te puedes largar Rosy.

El ex baterista y ladron Manic, levanto la cabeza incomodo ante la presencia del Villano que mostrando su dentadura con malicia, se daba unos "toques" en la entrepierna mientras la pesada puerta se cerraba detrás de él. …El hermano de Sonic presentía que en un futuro próximo, su culo le va a doler…

-No te hagas el enojado, te gustara…..Aunque tenga que joderte cada maldito día de tu puta vida.

Manic cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes…..Agradeció que sus seres queridos se encontraran en otra celda, su vergüenza será menor…Su vida desde ahora será básicamente en ser la puta personal de este tirano….

1 segundo…..Nada… ….nada… ¿Qué pasa?...Venciendo su pánico, el ladrón abrió tímidamente un ojo…

-¡POR LA PUTA!

Un portal luminoso se abría en centímetros de él….Sonic "disfrazado de rey" le daba un patadon en la entrepierna al desgraciado….¿Por qué Shadow , Knukcles, Jet y Silver y Blaze usan armadura? …¿esa es Amy rose, por que usa ese vestido?... ¡¿Por qué tails usa vestido?! El arrogante ladrón reiría a carcajadas con la imagen travestida de su cuñadito….Sino se encontrara encadenado y recuperándose del susto de ser casi violado.


	16. Capítulo 16: Traicionar ¿por un futuro m

Capítulo 16: Traicionar ¿por un futuro mejor?

(Tiene parte de la trama de Sonic x, en la parte del pasado, Sonic X no me pertenece)

Desde Camelot, Merlina the Wizard junto a Lady Nimue dama del lago (version alterna de Amy rose) y el tal "Dr. Christopher Thorndyke"…Argggggg… ¡como detestaba a ese entrometido (y hermoso) hombre!, ¡los odia a él y a la estúpida del vestido azul!...

-Shiiiiiissss…..conténgase Lady Merlina, recuerde que yo también soy maga.

-¿desde cuándo lee mis pensamientos Dama del lago?

-Desde siempre "my lady"

-Ejem….chicas, ¿podrían concentrarse en el portal?, creo que se está achicando.

La eriza en vestido azul volvió a concentrarse en mantener el portal luminoso, dejando de prestar atención a sus compañeros a los pensamientos de la nieta de Merlin….

La ex Dark Queen (Merlina) incomoda se mordía el labio, si no fuera por este par….Miento…..Si no fuera por este castaño el rey y "la reina" continuarían aquí, gobernando Camelot….Miren a su noble rey darle la patada al ser vil, empuñando su leal espada parlante "Caliburn" (la cual no para de decir insultos al ser verdoso) junto a "lady ginebra" y el grupo selecto de caballeros "los Knights of the Round Table "( Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda )

Todo indicaba que pronto su señor Arturo vencería a su "copia vil" retomando la paz en su mundo natal y cuando ocurra ¿Qué pasara con Camelot? . Por lo que sabe, su amo ama muchísimo a su mundo de origen… ¡por merlín!, ¡¿qué pasa si decide quedarse?!

Maldición y por el paso en que van eso ocurrirá, pronto…. ¡Maldito Christopher Thorndyke!...¡si tan solo su rey nunca…..Un mueca de malicia se dibujó en los labios de la consejera real…

 _-"eso es"_

El científico, escucho el susurro de la maga de cabellos burdeos…

-¿Qué cosa?

-esteeeeee…"nada, Lord Christopher Thorndyke", una tontería que pensé en voz baja.

Aprovechando que tanto el científico como la maga estaban distraídos viendo como el erizo azul pateaba traseros junto a su grupo….

Merlina dando un par pasos atrás, se metió en un cuarto , abrió un portal y se fue….

* * *

Transportándose 14 años en el pasado, de la dimensión de Sonic…

Mientras Tanto, en el pasado… Station Square….

Christopher Thorndyke o Chris (como lo llama su única amiga, Helen) de 12 años, miraba el cielo triste…

Sus padres trabajaban mucho y Helen (una rubia muy parecida a Maria Robotnik pero en silla de ruedas) lo visitaba muy poco, a pesar de tener a sus confiables sirvientes viviendo con él, la mansión le parecía enorme…

-Desearía tener un hermano con quien…. ¿qué es eso?

El niño desde un balcón vio algo….alguien caer del cielo, algo azul….

-¿qué es eso?

Curioso trato de ver lo mejor posible, lo que venía cayendo….Sin notar que una mujer se ponía detrás de él….

 _-"no lo arruinaras"_

Un rayo del báculo de merlina, acabo con la vida del joven Christopher Thorndyke, mientras Sonic continuaba cayendo en dirección a la piscina.

Merlina se retiró sin saber…..Que su señor no sabía nadar y sin el castaño para que lo sacara…Ya lo suponen….

Así que cuando regreso 16 años…

-¡POR MERLIN!

El mundo….Su mundo y el de su señor ambos en caos….Un robot casi la aplasta, siendo salvada por una rubia con piernas robóticas….

-¿Quién eres?

-Helen.

Helen la llevo a un subterráneo…

-¿Cómo paso esto?, ¿Dónde está mi señor?

-¿Quién?

La nieta de Merlin, recordo que su amo era conocido por otros nombres…

-Sonic…. Sonic the hedgehog.

-Nunca en mi vida he escuchado ese nombre.

-Imposible, se…..se supone que todos en esta dimensión lo conocen.

La rubia la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Ok, tú y tu "amigo imaginario" son recibidos en la resistencia.

Impaciente, la maga detuvo a la rubia….

-¿Cómo paso esto?

La rubia que hace años se volvió una guerrera, la miro seria…Odiaba recordar ¿Cómo obtuvo sus piernas? Cuando fue casi robotizada al 100%...

-¡¿has estado viviendo en una maldita cueva o qué?!...Llevamos 16 años de guerra desde que Dr. Eggman llego a robotizarnos y para cagarnos más, llego ese rey loco de King Arthur con su grupito de caballeros.

¡¿ Arturo Pendragón está vivo?!...Un momento, si nadie conoce a Sonic, quiere decir que…Oh, no…

-Esto lo debo arreglar.

Confundida Helen vio a "la loquita" abrir una especie de portal…

* * *

16 años en el pasado…

-¿qué es eso?

Curioso trato de ver lo mejor posible, lo que venía cayendo….Sin notar que una mujer se ponía detrás de él….

-"no lo arruinaras"

Merlina preparo su báculo, lista para dar el golpe final…

 _-"estás loca"_

Sin notar que otra merlina se puso detrás de ella, tapándole la boca le puso un cuchillo hundido entre sus carnes…Convencida que esta "paradoja temporal" arreglaría el problema que ella creo…

Llendo juntas al presente, 16 años después….

Merlina manchada en sangre, puso el cadáver de la otra en un hoguera, esperando que nadie la notara…..Una sirvienta pasando por ahí la vio, la maga con una mirada le indico que no era su problema, la sirvienta continuo su camino como si nada….

-Espero que las cosas estén como las deje y no deba volver a viajar.

Abriendo la puerta, regresando con el Dr. Christopher Thorndyke y Lady Nimue dama del lago, las cosas se veían igual a como las dejo….

El castaño apenas noto su presencia….

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Necesitaba aire fresco…..Por cierto Lord Thorndyke, ¿Cómo esta Helen?

El humano serio apunto al portal….

-Velo por ti misma.

Ahí en el portal se veía a King Scourge, ¡¿dándole una paliza a su señor y los "los Knights of the Round Table "( Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda )?... Helen con piernas roboticas intentaba proteger a Tails quien sangraba de muerte, parapetándose detrás de un muro…..Con Manic llorando luego de la violación que recibió previamente de parte del maldito rey….

La eriza rosada le leyó la mente a la maga, mandándole una respuesta _"La historia es técnicamente como la dejaste, técnicamente por unos detalles: Helen se unió al rey maldito tratando de volver a caminar y luego lo traiciono por ser incapaz de dañar a sus amigos .El hermano de nuestro rey fue ultrajado antes que el llegara a evitarlo y ahora nuestro señor está a punto de ser asesinado…y es tu culpa"_

Merlina en shock, no creía lo que veía…Su rey descuartizado entre las rizas macabras de su copia vil….Ella…ella estaba segura de que arreglo todo….Sin perder tiempo, decidió hacer un último viaje…

* * *

16 años en el pasado…

Cuando la segunda Merlina estaba a punto de asesinar a la Merlina primera…..Una tercera apareció detrás de ellas, congelando el tiempo…

-Ladys, tenemos que tener una seria charla sobre viajes en el tiempo y sus consecuencias.


	17. La reunion de Merlinas

Capítulo 17: La Reunión de Merlinas

Merlina the Wizard, la ex Dark Queen se encontraba en shock…Está a punto de acabar con ese entrometido castaño, cuando una versión de ella estaba a punto de matarla, luego apareció una 3° congelando el tiempo.

Espantada Merlina The Wizard 1 dio unos pasos hacia un lado, usando su báculo en forma de defensa. Merlina The Wizard 2 intento la, siendo frenada con su báculo por la Merlina the Wizard 3.

-No.

-Tengo que….si tú eres yo, entonces sabes….

-Lo sé, por eso te detengo….el futuro que crearas es peor al que viste.

-Nada, es peor a lo que vi.

-Debes comprender…

Mientras el tiempo continuaba congelado con el joven Christopher Thorndyke mirando al cielo además de Sonic en plena caída moviendo los brazos como si tratara de evitar su chapuzón en la piscina .La confusión de la primera peli burdeo aumentaba… ¿Futuro peor?, ¿palabras entre cortadas?, ¡¿Qué demonios significaba todo este alboroto?!

Furiosa invoco unos rayos, creando un vórtice de energía sobre ella en forma amenazante, ante sus "copias"…

-¡Basta ya!... ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

La 2 en vez de asustarse, se pasó una mano por la cara ofuscada…Por Merlin, ¿de verdad esa estúpida es ella misma? , le costaba creerlo…

-¡agh!, ¡que bruja tan estúpida!

Indignada la apunto, mientras le daba una mirada a la 3…

-¿segura que ella y nosotras somos la misma?

La 3, sin animo…

-Afirmativo.

* * *

Al escuchar la frase "la misma", la 1 paro en seco sus conjuros de ataque, en notable confusión…. Su noble abuelo en su infancia, le había contado sobre la posibilidad de encontrarse con versiones alternas de uno mismo durante un viaje en el tiempo. Ella esperaba encontrarse en ese caso con versiones jóvenes de ella, no con 2 chicas exactamente iguales a ella.

No se lo cuenten a nadie pero a la nieta de Merlin, siempre le parecieron tétricos los gemelos…Y ver a 2 copias idénticas de ella mirándola con su misma mirada, mismos gestos, misma voz. Le daba mala espina…

-Ustedes son yo.

La 3…Leyendo la mente de la 1, decidió darle la versión resumida de lo ocurrido…..Para evitar que le diera pánico…

-Ella es la Merlina después de que aniquilaras a Thorndyke…Yo soy la Merlina después de ella te Mato…

-¡ME MATO!..¿QUE…

-No hay tiempo para histeria…Presten atención las 2, sus actos cambiaran la historia para peor…

-No, lo que yo quiero es…

-Lo sé, mi segunda yo…Se cuáles son tus intenciones, las intenciones de las 2 son buenas. Sin embargo al hacer uso del espacio/tiempo de manera tan irresponsable, han alterado la línea de tiempo de modo grotesco…Si continúan por donde van….por donde vamos…

La 3 Merlina recordado el futuro que vio, bajo momentáneamente la cabeza avergonzada de sus errores…En momentos como este agradece que su abuelo este muerto…Odiaría que la viera en este instante….

-…ya no quedara nada de Camelot o de nuestro Señor que salvar.

La 1 con la 2 se miraron atónitas ante las severas palabras de la seria 3….

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?..(L al unísono)

La 3 Merlina guardo silencio seria. Esta catástrofe la ocasiono ella, de principio a fin…. ¡Oh abuelo!...¡oh gran Merlín ¡ oh gran mago de sabiduría infinita!...¿cómo arreglar este error?, ¿Cómo deshacer sus errores sin provocar un Armagedón en el proceso?...La más seria de las Merlina volvió a agachar la cabeza junto con cerrar los ojos…No, ni ella ni sus homologas tienen la respuesta…Ni si quiera son dignas de llamarse a su mismas "Consejera Real"….

* * *

Su abuelo, el si era un Consejero Real digno, si él estuviera aquí el sabría qué hacer, si él estuviera vivo encontraría la respuesta, si él estuviera en este lio, lo que el haría sería….

-¡eso es!.

L Merlina, miraron a la 3 como si se hubiera vuelto loca… ¿Por qué se puso tan contenta de repente?

-¿Qué es qué? (L al unísono)

-Síganme, les cuento en el camino.

Con una luz las 3 desaparecieron, reestableciendo el paso natural del tiempo…

* * *

16 años en el futuro….

En el balcón de un castillo de un mundo que para muchos es de cuentos, un mito, una leyenda…El reino de Camelot…El mundo de Camelot

-¿Dónde estarás Milord?

Una bella chica humana de cabello burdeo miraba el cielo estrellado... Su apellido era un misterio, sus padres también pero todos la conocían por un solo nombre….Era Merlina the Wizard, nieta del legendario Merlín, maestro de la magia….Hace años que no ve a su rey…

-me pregunto…. ¿cuándo volverá?

Recordando lo sucedido, siente remordimientos por sus acciones, su antiguo modo de pensar….

-¿he?

Justo en el instante en que comenzaba a recordar, una luz se puso detrás de ella….3 mujeres idénticas a ella salieron de aquella luz, ella hubiera gritado por los guardias si no fuera porque la 3 idéntica a ella…

-Lo que estas a punto de hacer, llevara a un futuro sombrío.

Merlina no entendía nada, antes que ella fuera capaz de decir o hacer algo para evitarlo, con una luz las 3 mujeres la secuestraron.

-¡POR CAMELOT!

Sir Lancelot quien se encontraba escondido escuchando los lamentos de la maga, salió sorprendido de su escondite….¿Que había pasado?, ¿Quiénes eran aquellas doncellas?...¡Por la puta!, primero pierde a su rey y ahora a la consejera real….

* * *

Un par de días en el futuro….

-NO.

Merlina horrorizada observaba a su señor destripado en un castillo rodeado de tinieblas por una copia verdosa. Sin salir de su estupor miro a las 3 idénticas a ella, ellas como adivinando la pregunta (¿esto fue mi culpa?) movieron positivamente la cabeza….La noble maga con lágrimas en los ojos solo pudo conjurar…

-¿Cómo?...

La primera de sus copias, de modo solemne puso una mano sobre su hombro…

-Los detalles no interesan…..No vayas a buscar a nuestro señor, espera.

-¿Esperar?, he esperado eones…si no voy….

-¿tienes fe en el?

Merlina movió la cabeza positivamente…

-Entonces espéralo….El volverá solo, ten fe.

Una nueva luz brillante inundo el lugar….

-¡lady Merlina!, ¡¿está herida?!

Cuando su sentido de la vista regreso, la peliburdeo se encontraba justo en el lugar donde fue secuestrada, con el erizo negro/rojo mirándola impaciente…

-No se preocupe Sir Lancelot.

Conocía lo suficiente a este noble caballero como para saber que vendrían millones de preguntas, las cuales no tenía (ni quería) el ánimo de responder .Con un movimiento de mano borro la memoria del caballero, como si lo que acabara de pasar nunca hubiera sucedido…

Este despabilando fue a hacer su ronda, como un día común y corriente….Dejando a la joven maga preguntándose, ¿Cuándo volvería su señor?

* * *

El tiempo paso, la maga fue envejeciendo (y engordando) hasta llegar a un anciana regordeta…Sir Lancelot , sus compañeros eran tan solo un recuerdo junto a las historias de caballeros y la hechicería … Nimue la dama del lago, hace eones que ya no se aparecía por estos lados…De la era medieval solo quedaba el castillo real, ahora rodeado de edificios del siglo veintiuno…

Era otro día aburrido, desde que llego la democracia y los gobierna un primer ministro, ella solo sale para ceremonias y banquetes…Era un día aburrido, sentada sobre un cómodo sofá bebía té, acompañada de sus gatos Lancelot y Nimue….Se encontraba concentrada haciendo el crucigrama del periódico, sin notar la abertura de un portal…

 _-Hey Buddy, te arrugaste._

La anciana de la impresión se levantó derramando el té, además de que los gatos que dormían en su regazo salieron asustados de la habitación… Un anciano erizo azul de juveniles ojos verdes le sonreía con confianza, mientras un anciano zorro de cabellos ahora grises, se paraba a su lado.

-¡Ja!... ¿Lo ves tails?, le encanto verme.

Tails sin decir nada, beso a Sonic para luego irse por el portal…..El erizo fiel a su estilo, tomo velozmente a la maga guiándola al portal…

-¡vamos!, ¡nos están esperando!

-¿Quiénes mi señor?

La nieta de merlín se llevó el susto de su vida, al ver su cuerpo tirado sobre el lujoso tapete….

-Merlina…

La voz de su señor la saco de su estupor, regresándola a aquellos ojos que inspiraban a todos seguridad…

-…Tuve una vida genial con Tails, adoptamos hijos, tuvimos nietos, pateamos traseros, fue asombrosa….En mi ausencia te ocupaste del reino como toda una rock star, por lo que decidí venir buscarte.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?...Porque es mi modo de agradecerte, gracias por dejarme vivir mi vida Merlina.

Así, Rey y Consejera cruzaron hacia el más allá… Siendo recibidos por los habitantes de Camelot que habían fallecido, el lugar era tal como era Camelot antes de la modernización…Merlina con asombro se vio joven de nuevo, sus amigos, su rey y "reina" también eran jóvenes….El corazón de la peli burdeo no podía con tanto gozo….Se sorprendió al ver a los padres de su rey y a los amigos de su dimensión también presentes, como un erizo idéntico a Sir Lancelot…

* * *

Mientras que en el mundo de Sonic…

Chris Thorndyke acompañado de su ex mujer Helen y su actual esposa Madame Nectarina, lentamente usando el bastón que heredo de uno sus mentores Charles the hedgehog. Lentamente se acercaba a las lapidas de quienes fueron sus amigos….

Con el tiempo, la vejez se encargó se llevar uno a uno de sus amigos antropomórficos…En estos días ultra modernos, quedaban los nietos de estos…

Chris Thorndyke secándose una lagrima de los ojos, con cariño acaricio una de las lapidas…

-Gracias por darme la aventura de mi vida.

Lentamente se fue cojeando…Dejando una flor entre las tumbas…En una de las tumbas, de la primera pareja real gay de la historia….Se leía "Aquí yace Miles the hedgehog Prower, amado esposo, hijos, padre, abuelo…Amado por su pueblo apodado tiernamente por ellos como Queen Tails"

Fin


End file.
